Admiradora Secreta
by naoko fujisawa
Summary: ¿Alguna vez te ha gustado alguien pero no sabes como decírselo,aunque sea un secreto a voces, sólo que la persona aludida no se da cuenta?Ryô Ishizaki y Yukari Nishimoto. ULTIMO CAPITULO, POR FIN!XDDD
1. Chapter 1

Admiradora Secreta

¡Hola a todos! Éste es el primer fic que escribo sobre Captain Tsubasa. Como la pareja Ryô Ishizaki/Yukari Nishimoto es una de mis preferidas he decidido crear una historia sobre ellos dos.

¡¡¡ Espero que os guste !

Chapter 1. ¿Amor no correspondido?

Era un día soleado en el distrito de Nankatsu, en la prefectura de Shizuoka. Un grupo de muchachos estaba entrenando en el campo de fútbol del instituto público, Nankatsu, pero no se les podía comparar con el legendario equipo de Tsubasa y los suyos, quienes ganaron el campeonato Yomiuri Land en primaria y dos años seguidos en secundaria, y vencieron al equipo alemán de Karl Hans Schneider en el torneo de Europa, cuyos partidos fueron muy reñidos, especialmente el que jugaron contra el equipo de Schneider. Se veía que el actual equipo formado por los nuevos estudiantes era más bien mediocre comparado con el anterior . Cerca de donde estaban jugando, se encontraban Tsubasa Ôzora, que venía de Brasil a pasar las vacaciones de verano junto con Ryô Ishizaki porque a éste último le habían dado un puesto como entrenador del nuevo Nankatsu después de que se fuera Tsubasa a Brasil a jugar con los Brancos.

Pero por allí cerca se encontraba alguien más, una muchacha sentada en las gradas del campo de fútbol, que no dejaba de observar a cierto individuo con cara de simio, que dio un pequeño suspiro: - Nunca se dará cuenta - pensó.

No mucho después pitaron el fin del partido. La chica se acercó a donde estaban Ryô y Tsubasa.

- ¿ Tsubasa como estás? Me dijeron que los entrenamientos estaban siendo muy duros y que cada vez hay más rivalidad entre Santana y tú.

- Ah, hola Nishimoto, estoy bien; en realidad los entrenamientos no son para tanto, jeje; últimamente Santana y yo ya nos llevamos mejor y Pepe y yo aún seguimos siendo muy buenos amigos, recuerda que fue el primer amigo que tuve en Brasil. Por cierto, ¿qué tal tu trabajo en la guardería? Debe ser agotador cuidar de tantos niños pequeños, dijo Tsubasa.

- Ah, pues...

¡Déjame en paz, ya te he dicho que no quiero salir contigo!- Le dijo una chica que había ido a ver el partido a Ryô, que como siempre ya estaba de nuevo coqueteando con la primera chica que se le cruzara por el camino(XD).

¡ Eh espera un momento! – dijo Ryô, que finalmente recibió una bofetada por parte de la chica.

¡ Ay, prefiero pegármela contra el poste de la portería antes que recibir una bofetada así! – se quejó Ryô.

Jajaja, ¡¡eso te lo mereces por ir detrás de todas las chicas y ser tan atrevido! – dijeron al unísono Yukari y Tsubasa. Sí, se trataba nada más y nada menos que de Yukari Nishimoto, la mejor amiga de Sanae en secundaria y una de las ex-mánagers del Nankatsu, que estaba secretamente enamorada de Ryô, y al parecer sigue estándolo. . A simple vista parecía contenta porque se estaba riendo con lo de Ryô, pero sentía una gran tristeza por dentro ya que al haber hecho eso Ryô , estaba demostrando que no tenía ningún interés en ella, o al menos eso era lo que ella pensaba.

Más tarde, decidieron que ya era hora de volver a casa, por lo que los tres amigos se fueron juntos a hablar sobre lo que habían hecho ese tiempo y de sus metas en la vida.

Ya sabemos muy bien cuál es el sueño de Tsubasa, ser el mejor jugador del fútbol y casarse con Sanae, jeje. ¿Por cierto, cuándo es la boda ?- dijo Ryô, burlándose de Tsubasa; ya que éste se había puesto rojo hasta las orejas ( qué mono XD ).

Ahh... vale ya – 0/0- dijo Tsubasa poniéndose rojo como un tomate.

Vamos Ryô, déjale, además todos saben de sobra que siempre ha estado muy enamorado de Sanae sigues siendo tan bromista como siempre.- le regañó Yukari.

Sí, mamá - le contestó éste.

... " Está claro que no le gusto, no sólo coquetea con otras sino que además es muy estúpido conmigo." – pensó Yukari. Llegó el momento de separarse, porque cada uno tenía que cojer una dirección distinta para llegar a su casa. Tsubasa fue el primero en cambiar de dirección, por lo que Yukari y Ryô se quedaron solos. Por algún extraño motivo, Ryô parecía incómodo al estar solo con Yukari. Se quedaron varios minutos en silencio, cuando Ryô dijo : Err, esto... ¿quieres que te acompañe a casa ?

Eh, sí – dijo Yukari, contenta y a la vez avergonzada. " ¡ Qué bien!- pensó – pero después pensó – Bah, seguramente lo hace porque es de noche y podría pasarme algo."

Bueno, ¿ y que tal la guardería? ¿ Se te hace muy difícil acostumbrarte a tantos niños ?- preguntó Ryô.

Lo cierto es que no. Después de cuidar a críos como vosotros, sobre todo tú, cuando era mánager del Nankatsu , no es tan duro como creía , jajaja.

Ah, jeje, ya veo." Pues que bien. Piensa que soy un crío".

Mientras él andaba pensando en eso, llegaron a la puerta de la casa de Yukari, por lo que se despidieron con un "Hasta mañana". Yukari entró a su casa con una cara muy triste que enseguida tuvo que disimular porque salió su madre a saludarla.

Hola, hija, ¡qué tarde vienes hoy!

Hola, mamá; la verdad es que fui a ver el entrenamiento del Nankatsu y me encontré con Tsubasa y con Ryô, y estuvimos charlando.

Mientras, Ryô se quedó varios segundos más de que Yukari entrase en su casa, ya que en realidad le gustaba Yukari pero no sabía como decírselo.

Yukari fue a su cuarto y cojió su teléfono, marcando el número de Sanae para pedirle consejo, ya que era su mejor amiga.

¿ Sí, díga ? – contestó Sanae.

Buenas noches, Sanae, soy Yukari.

Ah, Yukari! Me alegro de hablar contigo. ¿ Pero qué te ocurre para llamarme a estas horas

En realidad es algo que me preocupa pero que no puedo decirte por teléfono. ¿ Podemos quedar mañana en algún sitio para hablar ?

Sí, mañana salgo antes de las clases. ¿Quieres que quedemos en el campus de mi universidad ?

Sí, me parece bien. Entonces, chao hasta mañana.

Hasta mañana.

Yukari colgó el teléfono y se echó sobre su cama más relajada, pero aun así todavía sentía algo de angustia en su pecho.


	2. Chapter 2

**Admiradora Secreta**

Chapter 2. Punto de vista masculino

Una vez que terminó de hablar con Sanae, Yukari decidió que era muy tarde y que tenía que acostarse pronto porque a la mañana siguiente tenía que ir otra vez a la guardería. Esa noche tuvo un hermoso sueño con Ryô, en el que ella le confesaba sus sentimientos y era correspondida. A la mañana siguiente, al despertar, pensó : " Lástima que eso no me pase en la realidad ".

De camino a la guardería, como tenía que pasar por la escuela Nankatsu antes de llegar allí; Yukari no pudo resistir la tentación de echar una ojeada hacia el campo de fútbol, donde Ryô estaba entrenando al equipo de la escuela, aunque él no se dio cuenta de su presencia. Ella pensó que era una tonta por quedarse allí mirando teniendo cosas que hacer, así que se apresuró para no llegar tarde al trabajo.

Al salir del trabajo, fue adonde había quedado con Sanae. Poco después llegó Sanae, que se había apresurado para darle el encuentro nada más salir de sus clases. Fue entonces cuando Yukari decidió contarle lo sucedido el día anterior:

- Y eso es todo.

- Bueno, tal vez te acompañó por algo más - dijo Sanae.

- Pero yo no necesito un TAL VEZ T-T - dijo Yukari quejándose.

- Pues algo tendrás que hacer – dijo Sanae.

- Tsubasa se te declaró a ti primero ¬¬.

- Sí, pero porque fue Kumi la que se lo dijo, y además a mí se me notaba más que a ti con Ryô.

- Además soy más tímida de lo que parezco T-T.

- Entonces tendré que intervenir yo – pensó Sanae en voz alta

- ¿ Qué ? – preguntó Yukari extrañada de lo que había dicho.

- Bah, nada, es igual.

Más tarde, Sanae se encontraba en casa de Tsubasa , y le contó lo que Yukari le había dicho :

- Aunque yo ya sospechaba algo ¬¬ - dijo Sanae – era la única que se preocupaba por él cuando le golpeaban la cara con el balón. ( XD )

- ¿ En serio , pues qué bien, porque creo que a cierta persona también le gusta ella , jeje – dijo Tsubasa.

- ¿ Quieres decir que Ryô la corresponde ? – dijo Sanae, sorprendida.

- Sí, no me lo ha dicho pero se le nota demasiado.

- Para que tú te des cuenta tiene que ser algo muy obvio – le dijo Sanae, burlándose de él.

- Jajaja¡ oye tú, ya verás cuando te coja ! – dijo éste divertido. Un rato más tarde consiguió atraparla; estrechándola entre sus brazos, diciéndole cuanto la quería.

- ¿Crees que deberíamos hacer algo para juntar a esos dos ? – le dijo Sanae a Tsubasa.

- Sí. Es por una buena causa y si esos dos no terminan de decidirse habrá que darles un empujoncito XD – dijo éste.

- Jajaja, tienes razón.

Al día siguiente, Ryô estaba delante de la cancela de la guardería, mirando a Yukari de lejos, pero alguien se le acerca por detrás y le pega una palmadita, que fue más que una palmadita, en la espalda ¡PLASS!

- ¡ Ayyy ¡ Eso dolió ! – se quejó Ryô, pero cuando vio quien había sido y de que lo había pillado espiando a Yukari, se puso rojo como un tomate.

- ¡ Argggh , digo... hola Tsubasa¿ qué haces aquí ? – preguntó Ryô, todavía algo nervioso.

- No te encontré después del entrenamiento, así que me imaginé que tal vez estarías aquí. Éste se sorprendió un poco de lo que había dicho Tsubasa, pero prefirió preguntarle para qué había venido :

- Bueno¿ qué es lo que querías decirme ?

- Como hace poco que volví de Brasil, voy a celebrar una fiesta en mi casa y quiero que vengas.

- ¿ Una fiesta ? Entonces voy seguro.

- ¿ Si ? La fiesta será sobre las 21:00 PM. ¡Nos vemos !

El pobre Ryô no sabía lo que le esperaba allí.

Por la tarde, Sanae y Yukari habían ido de compras para la fiesta que iban a celebrar por la noche. A diferencia de en secundaria, Sanae no había dejado plantada a Yukari para ver a Tsubasa, como aquella vez que vio a Kumi coqueteando con él y más tarde lo siguió al campo de fútbol para verlo entrenar.(XD)

Yukari estaba dentro de un probador, mientras Sanae estaba mirando algo para ella. Cuando salió del probador, Sanae dio un grito de asombro:

- ¡ Yukari, estás guapísima ¡ Ryô se desmayará del asombro cuando te vea !

- ¿ Tú crees ? – dijo ésta, no muy convencida.

- Seguro. Ya verás. – dijo Sanae guiñándole el ojo.

Entre las ocho y media y las nueve, ya estaba Sanae en casa de Tsubasa.

- ¿Sabes Sanae- chan ? Creo que la carrera de Derecho es la más apropiada para tí. Aún me acuerdo de aquella vez que mandaste lejos mi balón porque tiré accidentalmente a Manabu al agua con él – dijo Tsubasa riéndose.

- Bah, no será para tanto.

- Siempre has defendido a los más débiles y eres muy generosa con los demás, eso es lo que más me gusta de ti.

Pero justamente en ese momento, que se estaban haciendo carantoñas comenzaron a llegar invitados, y como la puerta no estaba cerrada con llave los pillaron in fraganti ( XD ).Yukari, Ryô, Kojirô y Maki, Takeshi y Ken Wakashimazu, el que fue portero del Toho, Tappei Kisugi, Hajime Taki, Takasugi y Yuzo Morisaki del Nankatsu y Manabu ; fueron los primeros en llegar a la fiesta. Todos los que vieron la escenita bromearon con la pareja, menos Ryô y Yukari que se sonrojaron un poco.

Después de saludar a Sanae le dijo : "Tienes suerte de que Kumi no esté aquí, sino en Londres, con la de problemas que te dio".

- " Si, pero en el fondo es buena persona, Tsubasa en parte se me declaró gracias a ella" – respondió ésta, que pensaba en Kumi con nostalgia.

Poco más tarde, ya se habían llegado todos los invitados a la fiesta : Hikaru y Yoshiko, Jun y Yayoi, Hiroshi ( el primo de Yukari ) y Mitsuru Sano, Makoto Soda, Nitta y los demás jugadores del Otomo, los gemelos Tachibana del Hanawa, Genzo Wakabayashi que había vuelto de Alemania y Taro Misaki de Francia.

Se hallaban en un lado de la sala los chicos, y al otro lado de la sala las chicas. Kojiro le dice en broma a Tsubasa :

- " Hay que ver lo acarameladito que estabas antes con Sanae, jeje, qué mono XD " – dijo Hyuga, frunciendo los dientes a modo de burla.

- " ¿ Por qué dices eso ¿ Es que tú no eres así con Maki-san ?" – preguntó Tsubasa extrañado.

- " ¡ Claro que sí ¡ Y además comparte un diario con ella en el que se escriben todos los días !" – contestaron Takeshi y Ken a coro.

- " ¿ Ein ? " – es lo único que pudo pronunciar Tsubasa.

- " Sí, le dice cosas así como : Iré a verte al próximo partido , " ángel del softball " (XD), jajaja.

- ¿ Quéeee ! – gritó Kojirô enfurecido- ¡ Eso sólo significa que me habéis cotilleado el diario !

- Je, pues sí. Excelente deducción. Lo leimos mientras estábamos en los vestuarios.

- ¡ Dejadme en paz !- gritó Hyuga con cara de muy pocos amigos, y salió de la sala rojo hasta las orejas 0/0 ( Suerte que Maki estaba en otra parte del salón y no vio lo colorado que se había puesto ).

- Jeje, ahora es él el que está muy mono – dijo Tsubasa divertido.

- Jajaja, tienes razón – dijeron Takeshi y Ken - que se reían por la ocurrencia de Tsubasa.

- Me recuerda a mí cuando no me atrevía a decirle a Sanae que estaba enamorado de ella – dijo Tsubasa, pensando en voz alta.

- Sí, me acuerdo de cuando te peleaste con Kanda por Sanae, y te dejó hecho una piltrafa, para recojerte con cuchara – dijo Ryô, muerto de risa.

- Jajaja, la verdad es que sí. Claro como no había peleado nunca anteriormente... 0/0 - dijo Tsubasa, pasándose una mano por la nuca, un poco avergonzado. – Por cierto, nunca nos has dicho si te gusta alguien o no, aunque te hayamos visto coquetear con varias. Eres de los pocos que están todavía sin novia.

- Errr... pues... – dijo Ryô dudoso, tratando de salir de esa situación tan comprometida.

Pero en ese momento vuelve Kojirô al que ya se le ha pasado el enfado(en realidad se descargó practicando el Ray Shot golpeando un balón contra un árbol de la casa de Tsubasa). (XD)

- ¿ De qué habéis estado hablando mientras que me he ido ?- preguntó éste cuando se sentó con los demás.

- De cuando se hicieron novios Tsubasa y Sanae, jeje. – dijeron los demás a coro.

- ¿ Cómo conociste a Maki, Hyuga-kun ? Nunca lo has comentado con nosotros.- dijo Tsubasa.

- Ah, si es verdad. Fue mientras Ryô y los demás jugaron contra el grupo de los siete, que los trajo el nuevo entrenador que tuvimos- respondió éste con nostalgia.

- Sí. Recuerdo también que el entrenador tuvo que ser ingresado en el hospital por apendicitis.- dijeron Ryô y Matsuyama.

- Ah, claro, ya me acuerdo- respondió Kojirô- y yo llegué con el tiempo justo, junto con Misaki para ayudaros en el partido.

- Sí, fue espectacular vuestra aparición con vuestras respectivas camisetas sobre vuestras espaldas a modo de capa, jeje.

- Pues sí. Parecía más el trailer de una película que una incorporación a un partido XD. – dijo Ryô.

- Jajaja, qué bueno – dijeron todos menos Kojirô, a quien no le hizo mucha gracia la comparación.

- Bueno, dejémonos de cháchara- dijo Tsubasa- Sigamos con el interrogatorio- dijo divertido.

- ¡SIIIIIIIIII!- dijeron todos los demás con cara siniestra, menos Ryô que estaba mirando a alguien del otro lado del salón. Era una chica morena, cuya melena caía por sus hombros y lucía un vaporoso vestido blanco. Se trataba de Yukari. Ryô se sonrojó un poco y la miraba ensimismado. Yukari se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo observada y también se sonrojó.

- Ahh. Así que la conociste cuando fuiste a Okinawa para practicar tu nuevo tiro – dijo Tsubasa con admiración.

- Sí, por aquel entonces ella estaba entrenando en el campo de baseball de su instituto. Y yo que no había estado nunca en un campo de baseball me metí allí y me echó la bronca, jajaja.

- Es la primera vez que te oímos reírte a carcajada limpia, aparte de cuando nos has desafíado claro.- dijo Tsubasa.

- Creo que se ríe más desde que sale con Maki- dijeron Ken y Takeshi.

- ¡Ehhhh!- se quejó Hyuga.- Lo que pasó es que a cambio tuve que jugar a un partido de baseball contra ella. Utilizó una técnica llamada la Pelota Rasa que va recta al principio pero luego asciende. Así fue como empecé a practicar el Ray Shot en la montaña, y Maki y yo estuvimos varios días sin vernos. Una vez que conseguí dominar mi tiro, fui a verla a su instituto. La encontré llorando porque ella y sus amigas habían perdido el partido. Entonces yo la consolé y la abracé...

- ¿ Cómoooo¿TU hiciste ESO¡ Y nosotros que creíamos que eras un insensible.. buahh... snif... qué bonito T-T- dijo Ryô burlonamente.

- ¡ARGGGHH¡ Ya vale! 0/0- dijo Kojirô rojo como un tomate hasta las orejas. Luego de eso ella fue corriendo detrás del autobús en el que iba yo, pero como yo sabía de sobra que así no me alcanzaría decidí bajarme. Un par de años más tarde coincidimos porque fuimos a presenciar el mismo partido y ella me regaló un muñeco con mi cara. Me emocionó tanto que todavía pensase en mí que le pedí que saliéramos juntos.

- ¡ Qué interesante ¿Y tú Matsuyama¿ Cómo se hicieron novios Yoshiko-san y tú ? – preguntó Ishizaki.

- Fue el mismo día que me enfrenté a Tsubasa-kun, en el último campeonato nacional de secundaria. Al igual que Tsubasa sólo vivía por y para el fútbol, y tardé mucho tiempo en darme cuenta de que Yoshiko sentía lo mismo por mí que yo por ella; hasta que fue demasiado tarde, o al menos eso fue lo que pensé, cuando vi su declaración de amor escrita en la cinta que me había puesto en la frente ese día y mientras tanto ella iba en un taxi camino del aeropuerto. Yo, que me quedé traspuesto de rodillas en el suelo, no podía evitar que varias escenas de lo vivido con ella pasaran fugaces por mi cabeza. Fue entonces cuando decidí que tenía que ir a su encuentro, hablar con ella, decirle que yo también la quería. Encontré a su mejor amiga, Machida, que me explicó que Yoshiko y su madre tenían que ir al extranjero porque su padre se sentía muy solo viviendo en una ciudad desconocida. Me di cuenta de que ella era lo más importante de mi vida. Tenía que alcanzarla, no importaba cómo.

Cuando vi el taxi no me dio tiempo de alcanzarlo por mucho que corriese, y me caí al suelo, raspándome una rodilla. Afortunadamente alguien me recogió y logré llegar al aeropuerto. Poco antes de que cogiese su vuelo, la encontré y le dije que yo también la quería. Ella curó mi herida cubriéndola con su pañuelo y lloró de felicidad. Le dije que me esperara porque pronto iríamos para allá en el mundial sub-16 y nos abrazamos – concluyó Matsuyama.

- Ohh, esa historia se parece un poco a la de Tsubasa, con lo de que siempre estaba pensando en el fútbol, lo de las heridas y con lo de OHHH, AMOR MIO ESPÉRAME T-T – dijo Ryô burlonamente.

- Jajaja, pues algo de razón tiene – dijo Jun, que hasta ese momento no había intervenido en la conversación.

- ¿ Y lo tuyo como sucedió Jun ? – preguntó Tsubasa intrigado.

- Je, fue durante la secundaria. Después de que cayera enfermo del corazón en el Yomiuri Land cuando estábamos en primaria Yayoi estuvo cuidando de mí durante los siguientes tres años, hasta que me recuperé de mi enfermedad y pude participar en el tercer campeonato nacional. Sí, fue el día en que el médico me dio de alta y me puse tan contento que sin pensarlo cogí de las manos a Yayoi. Ambos nos sonrojamos. Me disculpé con ella por aquel acto impulsivo pero ella dijo que no importaba. El médico se rió con nuestra escena, pero nosotros eramos muy felices en ese momento y fue entonces cuando decidí que quería estar siempre con ella y comenzamos a salir juntos – cuando concluyó su historia dijo- Por cierto, Tsubasa, ella le mandó a Sanae junto con una carta una foto nuestra cojidos del brazo, en la que Yayoi le preguntaba a Sanae como iba su relación contigo. ¿ Acaso tú no la viste ni leíste lo que había escrito en ella?

- Err... pues no... – dijo éste muy extrañado- sólo recuerdo haber leído vuestra carta, pero no vi ninguna foto.

- Jajaja, ya veo, seguramente por aquella época sólo pensabas en el fútbol, y no en los sentimientos de la pobre Sanae. Desde luego, mira que aguantar esa incertidumbre durante tanto tiempo. Está claro que tiene el cielo ganado contigo- le dijo Jun bromeando.

- Eso no es del todo cierto, Jun. Lo que pasaba entonces es que no sabía cómo decírselo así que sólo pensaba en los campeonatos nacionales y en los entrenamientos, hasta que apareció Kanda y...

- Estabas muerto de los celos- concluyó Ryô (XD)

- ¡Ehhh !- 0/0 respondió Tsubasa poniéndose muy incómodo-Yo no soy celoso.

- ¿ Seguro ? pues tengo entendido que espantaste a un guiri que le estaba preguntando a Anego por dónde quedaba una de las aulasXD,

- Es que a mí nunca se me ha dado bien el inglés, creía que le estaba tirando los tejos- dijo éste inflándosele uno de los mofletes.

- Entonces no lo niegas- dijo Ryô.

- 0/0 ( Tsubasa )

- Venga, tengamos la fiesta en paz (lo de FIESTA literalmente XD)- dijo Jun para SALVAR a Tsubasa, que era evidente que se lo estaba pasando muy mal en esos momentos- Juguemos al póker.

- ¿QUEEE ¡ Saben de sobra que soy malísimo !- se quejó Ryô( Era demasiado expresivo para jugar a esto XD).

Como era de esperar, Ryô perdió la partida. En esto que Tsubasa y los demás le hacen elegir : - ¿ VERDAD o PRENDA ?

- Verdad. No, quería decir Prenda - dijo Ishizaki muy nervioso.

- Pues en ese caso, a ver si eres capaz de superar esta prueba : Tienes que acercarte a Yukari y pedirle una cita.

- ¿ Cóoomooo !- gritó éste muy alterado. Varios de los invitados lo miraron con cara de "ESTE-ESTÁ- COMO-UNA CABRA", y éste avergonzado dijo- No pasa nada, continuad con lo vuestro.

Mientras se dirigía hacia donde estaba Yukari pensó " Valor. Sólo se trata de una estúpida apuesta. Si creen que no seré capaz están muy equivocados. Pero hay algo que todavía no entiendo¿ por qué tengo que pedírselo a ella ?" Claro que en el tiempo que él estaba pensando eso ya había llegado a donde estaba su AMOR PLATONICO. "Sí, tengo que hacerlo" pensó para sus adentros.

- Estoooo... Yukari, yo quería pedirte... errr...- pero ya de lo nervioso que se estaba poniendo le dijo gritando: - ¿ QUIERES QUE VAYAMOS JUNTOS AL FESTIVAL DE VERANO!- después de pronunciar estas palabras estaba rojo a más no poder.

- Err.. pues, sí – dijo Yukari – Acepto- dijo con una gota de sudor en la frente, por la forma tan rara que tuvo éste de pedírselo, y porque no esperaba que se lo fuera a decir.

Mientras tanto Tsubasa le guiñaba un ojo a Sanae. Aunque ella no sabía que era exactamente lo que había planeado su novio, sabía que el plan había salido a la perfección, o al menos eso parecía.

¡Hola de nuevo! Este segundo capítulo me salió muchísimo más largo que el primero, pero estoy contenta del resultado.

Esta serie no me pertenece, sino que su creador es Yoichi Takahashi. Estoy tratando de contactar con él pero no hay manera XD. No sería mala idea recriminarle el hecho de que los de animación nunca llevaron al anime la declaración de Tsubasa a Sanae antes de irse a Brasil. Y lo más gracioso es que cometen el error tres veces : en Captain Tsubasa , en Captain Tsubasa J o Supercampeones y en Captain Tsubasa Road to 2002¡y encima también en los Ovas, cuando supuestamente los hicieron para completar la parte del manga que no se llevó al anime!Ya les vale. Definitivamente hice bien en coleccionar el manga, para enterarme bien de la historia como es debido XD.(Tragarte los Ovas para no ver esas escenas es de lo más decepcionante). Además en Captain Tsubasa J después de participar en el campeonato sub-20 supuestamente es cuando Tsubasa le pide matrimonio a Sanae¿ah si? Pues yo no vi nada de eso. No es que esté en contra del fútbol, ya que si lo estuviera ni coleccionaría el manga ni en estos momentos estaría escribiendo nada sobre esta magnífica serie, pero la realidad es que el único que no deja la historia inconclusa ni con lagunas es el autor. Espero no aburriros con el discursito pero lo tenía que decir, jeje.


	3. Chapter 3

Admiradora Secreta

Chapter 3. Punto de vista femenino

Una vez que ya se habían reunido todos, los chicos se sentaron a un lado de la sala y las chicas en el otro lado de la sala.

Todas estaban muy contentas de poder estar aparte de los chicos para poder hablar de cualquier cosa sin que las molestasen (XD). Todas menos Yukari, que estaba algo nerviosa y miraba de vez en cuando adonde estaban los chicos.

- ¿ Cómo te fue en el partido contra Inglaterra, Maki?- preguntó Sanae.

- Ganamos dos a tres, y en los últimos dos minutos.¡Qué suerte tuvimos!

- Puede que estés ahora más inspirada desde que tienes novio, jeje – dijo Yayoi. Tengo entendido que el último punto lo conseguiste con la pelota rasa pero desde un ángulo muy raro.

- Jajaja, no es verdad, qué cosas dices. 0/0- pegándole un codazo en la costilla cuyo dolor era muy difícil de reprimir por parte de Yayoi ( pobre ).

- ¿Entonces Kojirô fue a verte al partido? – preguntó Yoshiko.

- Sí ( Éxtasis de felicidad. Que diga dónde lo venden ).

- Ojalá alguien que yo me sé fuese igual de atento conmigo ¬¬ - se quejó Sanae.

- ... auch TT- TT . Yayoi seguía con el dolor en la costilla.

- Jajajja – se reían todas.

- ... (Yukari había vuelto a echar otro vistazo al otro lado ).

- Ahora que lo pienso, Yukari-chan es la única de nosotras que sigue sin tener novio.

- Desde luego, Sanae qué poco tacto tienes, no todas tienen la obligación de tener pareja XD – bromeó Maki.

En ese momento Yukari volvió a mirar para el mismo sitio de antes, sólo que esta vez el objeto de su deseo se dio cuenta de que lo estaban observando., así que sus miradas se cruzaron, y lo mejor de todo es que se quedaron así durante un buen rato, hasta que ambos bandos el masculino y el femenino (XD) los interrumpieron:

- Pero tío¿ para dónde miras?- le preguntó Mamoru – Tienes que estar más atento en este juego.

- Uuy perdón – se disculpó Ryô.

-

- Yukari, MANIFIÉSTATE – le pidió Yoshiko (XD).

- ¿Tan interesante es lo que hay en la otra mesa?- pensó Maki en voz alta.

- Quizás haya ganchitos- dijo Yayoi ( menuda ocurrencia).

- ¿ Quéeeeee¡¡¡ Ya lo estoy yo comprobando!- vociferó Sanae, empuñando su bandera Ganbare, Nankatsu! ( o sea, Ánimo Nankatsu!), que aún conservaba, increíble pero cierto.

- Bah, Sanae, es broma, no creo que ellos tengan más cosas en su mesa que en la nuestraXD,- le dijo Yoshiko, tratando a duras penas de contener la risa.

Mientras tanto al otro lado del salón, se oía a los chicos riéndose y hablando muy animadamente de algo( aquí es cuando le preguntan a Ryô si elige VERDAD o PRENDA, y al elegir PRENDA le dicen que tiene que pedirle salir a Yukari), y Ryô rojo como un tomate diciendo "¡ NO PIENSO HACERLO !".

Yayoi muy interesada, pensó en voz alta – ¡Ohhh, de qué estaran hablando, me muero por saberlo! T-T.( Tranquila, no tardarás mucho en enterarte).

- Pues ya podrían dejar de berrear de ese modo, hasta mi perro parece más tranquilo que ellos – se quejó Yukari.

- Tal vez Sanae debería pasarse a su bando, porque ella también berrea en los partidos de su querido Tsubasa- bromeó Maki ( XD).

- ¡Oye tú¡¡¡ No te pases Shizuoka y Kyoto! ( traducción, no te pases dos pueblos XD).

- Jajaja – se rieron todas a coro.

Entonces fue en ese momento cuando los ocupantes de la otra mesa se quedaron en silencio ( increíble pero SI ), y miraron con muchísima atención hacia dónde Ryô se dirigía, hacia donde se encontraba Yukari, y para sorpresa de todos, éste dijo :

- Eerrh, esto Yukari... yo quería preguntarte si... bueno.. en fin... que si querrías salir conmigo algun día 0/0.

- Sí. - dijo Yukari, sin que nadie lo esperase, que estaba avergonzada pero feliz al mismo tiempo.

- "Entonces los dos se gustan-" pensó Sanae.

- " Mi plan salió perfecto"- pensó Tsubasa satisfecho.

- Entonces vayamos juntos al festival de verano que comienza mañana por la noche- dijo Ryô.

- ¿ Te parece bien sobre las diez?- le preguntó Yukari.

- Sí – contestó Ryô.

- Pues ahora que ya se han decidido, cumplamos con un deber pendiente,-dijo Sanae.

- ¿ A qué te refieres? O-0 - preguntaron las demás.

- Pues a qué va a ser- dijeron Maki y Sanae al unísono. Cogieron la una la bandera del Nankatsu y la otra el bate de béisbol y se dirigieron hacia la mesa de los chicos vociferando - ¡ Más vale que no sea cierto eso de que en vuestra mesa hay más comida que en la nuestra!

- ¿ QUÉEEE, PERO DE QUÉ HABLAN ÉSTAS!O-0- preguntaron los chicos atemorizados.

- Buff, menos mal no era verdad- dijeron las dos, a los cinco minutos de comprobar que los chicos no les estaban mintiendo XD.

- Menos mal que ya guardaron la bandera y el bate de béisbol con lo que imponen- suspiraron los chicos aliviados.

Y la fiesta continuó tranquilamente( en realidad no tanto porque al fin y al cabo era una fiesta XD) y cantaron varias canciones en el karaoke hasta la madrugada, que ya estaban cansados y se fueron a dormir.


	4. Chapter 4

Admiradora Secreta

Chapter 4. La tan esperada cita por fin llega

Una chica de buen ver estaba esperando junto a un árbol con un kimono de colores vivos con mariposas, un recogido en el pelo con un adorno en forma de mariposa y llevando las sandalias tradicionales, ya estaba comenzando a anochecer, cuando la chica de repente dijo:

- ¡Desde luego, Hiroshi-chan!¡Ya te dije que no tenías por qué acompañarme, no me trates como una niña, ya soy mayor de edad!

- ¡ Pero tengo una prima muy guapa y sé que pueden acosarte, además no me fío de Ishizaki!¡ Quien sabe, a lo mejor ni siquiera se presenta a la cita!

-¡NO!¡ El siempre cumple sus promesas!¡Sé que vendrá!- dijo Yukari, muy segura de lo que decía.

- ¡Hola!¡Por poco llego tarde!- saludó Ryô con la respiración entrecortada.

-¡HOLA!0 - dijo Yukari muy contenta( qué entusiasmo).

- Yo diría que ya llegas quince minutos tarde. ¿ No sabes que molestan a mi prima cuando se queda mucho tiempo sola?- dijo el jugador del Hirado con cara de muy pocos amigos.

- Venga ya, primo,no seas exagerado0/0.

- ¿Entonces quién se acercó a ti el otro día, una viejecita que se había perdido?(XD).

- Uyy , es verdad, pero no quería darle importancia- contestó Yukari modestamente.

- Grr..- a Ryô se le escapó un gran gruñido imaginándose todas las veces en las que cientos de chicos habrían coqueteado con SU Yukari sin el saberlo hasta ahora- "Tendré que tener cuidado de ahora en adelante, pensó".

- ¿Pasa algo?- dijo Yukari extrañadísima por la reacción que había tenido Ryô.

- No, nada- dijo Ryô mirando sonrojado para otro lado.

- Ah,vale. Hasta luego, primo, disfruta tú también del festival.

- ¿ Qué?¿ Y qué voy a hacer sin ti?¡ No me dejes solito!- dijo Hiroshi con ojos de cordero degollado.

- Vamos no será para tanto, puedes ir con Sano y con cualquiera de los que jueguen en la selección japonesa, total si sois todos muy amigos!- dijo Yukari con una gota en la cabeza.

Cuando Hiroshi se fue con cara de resignación, dijo Ryô:

- ¿ A dónde quieres que vayamos?

- Upps, pues no sé, todavía no lo he decidido :S

- Podemos pasear mientras lo piensas .

- Hai0.

Mientras iban andando, Yukari estaba pensando en que le gustaría ir agarrada de Ryô, pero no se atrevía, hasta que se percató de algo; Ryô había extendido su mano lo más disimuladamente posible(XD)hacia donde estaba ella. Al principio parecía que se le iban a salir los ojos de las órbitas de la sorpresa 0-o, pero decidió cogerle de la mano( oh). Ryô al darse cuenta de que se la había cogido se sonrojó a más no poder 0/o, pero en realidad se alegró mucho, y siguieron así por un buen rato; hasta que de repente ella se detuvo.

- ¿?

Yukari estaba mirando lo que parecía ser una parejita de manga-anime: un chico que parecía salido de un shonen manga, con gafas de aviador que pendían de su cuello, una camiseta negra sin mangas de cuello alto, una capa verde que era el color preferido del personaje, pelo castaño y rebelde y ojos color ámbar ( shaoran en tsubasa chronicle, seguro que ya lo adivinasteis); y una chica de cabello castaño claro y ojos esmeralda, que llevaba unas prendas de princesa árabe y poseía un aire de inocencia ( obvio que tenía que ser Sakura XD ).

- Ohh, qué monos0.- Los muñecos estaban colocados en un estante de un puesto de los que tienen anillas para lanzarlas encajándolas en un poste.- Pero reconozco que tengo muy mala puntería -.- ; dijo Yukari muy apenada.

A lo que Ryô muy decidido dijo: - ¿Quieres que te los consiga?

- ¡¡Síiii!- dijo Yukari muy contenta.

Para sorpresa de la chica, Ryô fue capaz de lanzar casi todas las anillas al lugar correcto, por lo que le consiguió los muñecos de Shaoran y Sakura ( yo también quiero!). Y con una sonrisa triunfante, dijo:

- Aquí tienes .

- Ohh, arigatou gozaimasu (muchas gracias).

- ¿Quieres que vayamos a comer algo?

- Sí.

Y fueron a comprar manzanas de caramelo. Yukari se rio porque Ryô se estaba comiendo dos al mismo tiempo( qué glotón XD). Luego fueron a otro puesto en el que habían peces de colores y fue Yukari la que le consiguió uno a Ryô porque él era muy torpe con las palas de papel y se le rompían todas.

De nuevo siguieron paseando, cuando Yukari dijo:

- Me hubiera gustado que nos hiciéramos una foto.

- Nos podemos hacer una. Da la casualidad de que hay un fotomatón ahí ;p. Así que entraron en el fotomatón y sin que Ryô se lo esperase, Yukari le dio un beso en la mejilla justo cuando la cámara estaba echando las fotos.Cuando salieron de la cabina, Ryô estaba en el cielo en ese momento, cuando se chocó con alguien que era un Tsubasa en miniatura: SI, se trataba de Daichi Ôzora, acompañado de una niña de su clase.

- ¿Qué haces aquí Daichi? O-0 dijeron Ryô y Yukari al unísono.

- Estoy con una "amiga con derecho a roce"- dijo el niño tan tranquilo(XD).¿ Y vosotros qué haceís?

- …0-o y 0/0 ( Yukari y Ryô)

- Ya dejad que lo adivine. No habeís hecho NADA.

- Niñooo.. callaaaaa…grrr…- "no puedes dejar que este mocoso te diga pardillo en tu cara"- pensó Ryô. – Hoy es la primera cita-" y no te pego porque eres el hermano de mi mejor amigo"- pensó.

- Ah- dijo Daichi que por fortuna le pareció convincente lo que el otro había dicho.

- Encantada de conoceros- dijo la niña, que por cierto no sé que nombre ponerle, a ver si sois tan amables de darme ideas T-T.

- Igualmente- dijo Yukari. Nosotros nos vamos ya.

- En realidad nosotros también.

- ¿Quereís que vayamos todos juntos a casa?- ofreció Yukari amablemente, ya que no veía correcto que dos niños tan pequeños fuesen solos por la calle.

- SIII- dijeron los dos niños a coro, con entusiasmo, Daichi porque ya conocía a Yukari, y su ·novia·, porque le había caído muy bien Yukari.

- … " esa es la parte que más me gusta de Yukari, la de ayudar a los demás, pero por una vez no estoy de acuerdoT-T"- pensó Ryô.

Fueron a casa de la novia de Daichi que quedaba cerca de la de Tsubasa. Cuando dejaron a Daichi en la puerta, dijo éste: - Cuida bien de mi amor platónico. Hasta otra.

Ryô y Yukari se quedaron pasmados delante de la puerta o-0, por lo que el niño acababa de decir.

- De dónde sacará tantos vocablos.Si va a párvulos- dijo Yukari.

- Ni idea.

Finalmente llegaron a la casa de Yukari, y ambos se pusieron muy nerviosos:

- Yukari… yo.. o/0

- ¿Sí?...- dijo Yukari, expectante. Ryô avanzó hacia delante. Ya estaban muy cerca el uno del otro, sus labios casi se habían juntado.Pero, sin que nadie lo esperase, se abrió una puerta. Para "variar", la madre de Yukari tenía una especie de radar para saber cuando llegaba su hija, más hoy que había escuchado a su hija canturreando "hoy salgo con Ryô"; por lo que había llegado justo a tiempo para interrumpir el gran momento del beso.

- Ah.. hola mamá…0-o- dijo una Yukari muy sorprendida.

- Bu.. buenas noches.. dijo un Ryô muy avergonzado.

- Humm- dijo una madre muy cabreada.

- Me lo he pasado muy bien hoy- dijo Yukari para tratar de mediar la situación.

- Yo también. Ya nos veremos otro día. Salió como si no le hubiese afectado lo sucedido pero cuando empezó a caminar por la calle fue andando a su casa cabizbajo.¿Pero es que esa mujer tenía un radar o algo? Por su parte, Yukari se quedó muy confusa por lo que acababa de pasar,¡¡¿Ryô había estado a punto de besarla!

Pero por otro lado Ryô se alegró porque si Yukari no se apartó eso significaba que no todo estaba perdido.

Hola! Siento haberme demorado tanto para actualizar pero la universidad me está matando! No tenía ni el tiempo ni la inspiración suficientes para escribir nadaT-T. Ah, si, les doy las gracias a todos los que me estáis leyendo y apoyando.( Y a ver si alguien me puede explicar lo del horóscopo celta XP).

Gracias a todos por la tan buena acogida que ha tenido este fic, que es mi primerizo, al menos en lo que a fics de varios capítulos se refiere. Ah si. Me gustaría que me dierais ideas para el nombre de la novia de Daichi ( Kudasai- por favor).

También quería aclararos que Tsubasa termina de jugar el campeonato nacional contra Kojiro en el tomo veinticinco de Captain Tsubasa, y que es en el tomo veinte donde Hikaru y Yoshiko se hacen novios; que los campeonatos internacionales transcurren desde los tomos veintiséis al treinta y siete( en éste último Tsubasa se bate con Kanda por Sanae y se le declara antes de irse a Brasil, y el día en que tiene que irse le regala su balón).( A España ha llegado hasta el tomo veintidós). Asimismo que tengo que aclarar que la segunda parte la de World Youth consta de unos dieciocho tomos y que es en el último cuando Tsubasa le da el anillo de compromiso a Sanae, que lo tenía escondido detrás del balón para darle una sorpresa. Además en Captain Tsubasa Road to 2006 supuestamente Kojiro tiene un romance con Maki ;P.

Ahora que tengo las vacaciones de Navidad podré escribir más0 y con más regularidad!

Nos leeremos! XXX


	5. Chapter 5

**Admiradora secreta**

Chapter 5. A solas, o al menos el intento de estar a solas

Después del incidente de hacía un momento, tanto Ryô como Yukari pasaron el resto de la noche en vela.

Al día siguiente, ambos tenían ojeras, sólo que Yukari usó maquillaje para camuflarlas (también podría haberlo hecho Ryô, pero no se ha encontrado ningún testimonio de que fuera metrosexual XD).

Así que Ryô fue como siempre a supervisar el entrenamiento de su equipo, el cual se extrañó mucho de no oír ninguna queja por parte de su entrenador ya que éste parecía estar controlándolos pero en realidad estaba por dormir la mona en medio del campo.

A diferencia de los jugadores, Hajime, Mamoru y Tapei SI que se dieron cuenta, menos Tsubasa, claro, que el pobre nunca se entera de nada.

Cuando acabó el entrenamiento de la mañana, Ryô se dirigió al banquillo, para por fin, poder dormir la mona.

- No parece que hayas dormido nada.

- ¿Estuviste toda la noche de "marcha" o qué?

Ryô se levantó todavía con cara de dormido, pero cuando vio quiénes eran (eran Mamoru y Hajime los que habían hablado), su reacción fue totalmente distinta:

- ¿Estáis locos o qué¡Al final no hubo nada porque la madre de Yukari-chan nos interrumpió!

- ¿Y desde cuando llamas a Yukari de una forma tan cariñosa?- dijo Tappei pícaramente.

-¡Aargh!...¡Ya vale! 0/o

- ¿Y cómo es que os interrumpió?- dijo Tsubasa.

- Esa tía no es humana… debe tener un radar o algo así- recalcó Ryô.

- Sí, en plan Expediente X- bromeó Mamoru.

- Sí, llamemos a Scully para que nos resuelva el misterio- dijo Ryô sarcásticamente- _No te jode-_ pensó Ryô.

- Bueno- dijo Tappei- ¿hubo algún indicio de que a ella le gustes tú?

- Ah... er... bueno... cuando iba a besarla no se apartó 0/o

- ¿EN SERIO¡¡ Esa es una MUY BUENA SEÑAL!- exclamaron Mamoru, Tappei y Hajime a coro.

- ¿ De verdad¡¿Entonces que debo hacer¿Hablar con ella y volver a quedar, no?

- Diríamos que sí .

- En ese caso iré a verla en cuanto acabe el entrenamiento.

- ¡Ese es mi chico¡ Buahh snif, cuánto ha crecido mi niño!- dijo Mamoru dramatizando XD.

- ¡Oye tú¡No eres mi madre! ¬¬ - se quejó Ryô tratando de simular enfado, lo que no fue posible ya que se le escapó una risotada.

- ¡ Jajaja! XD

9999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

Por su parte, Yukari estaba en el patio de la guardería con los párvulos, porque era la hora del recreo. Había maquillado las ojeras, provocadas por la falta de sueño; pero se le notaba demasiado la pintura, ya que por su falta de experiencia en este campo se había pasado con las cantidades, y tenía dos pegotones de corrector de ojeras (XD); a esto que una de las niñas que estaba jugando allí le dice:

- Maestra¿qué le ha pasado¿Es que su marido le pega y tiene que disimular los moratones?

- ¿Cómo¿Por qúe dices eso? 0o

- Porque mi madre para disimular las ojeras por falta de sueño no se echa tanto maquillaje, así que creía que era algo más que unas simples ojeras.

- Afortunadamente son sólo ojeras, corazón.

- Ah¡cuánto lo siento, no debí meterme en donde no me llaman!- dijo la niña avergonzada.

- Jaja, no importa. Me gusta que "mis niños" se preocupen por mí .

- Claro, porque te queremos mucho Yukari-chan- dijo la niña más contenta, abrazando a su profesora.

Ryô, que había llegado en ese momento, presenció la enternecedora escena desde la cancela de fuera. Comenzó a imaginarse que ya estaban casados y con hijos, y que entre los dos los cuidaban, hasta que alguien le dijo:

- ¡Eh Ryô¿Cómo estás?

- ...

- Ey, que es a tí- insistió la persona que había hablado antes.

- ¡Ah...perdona¡No estaba atento Yukari-san!- dijo Ryô muy avergonzado después de despertarse de la ensoñación.

- No importa, y llámame Yukari-chan .

- Y tú llámame, Ryô-chan.

- ¿Oh¿Ese es su marido?

- ¡Parece simpático!- dijeron los niños haciendo un círculo alrededor de ellos.

- ¿Por qué no te quedas con nosotros un rato?- dijo Yukari tratando de ignorar el primer comentario que habían hecho los niños.

- ¡Sí, eso¡Que se quede!

- P-pero...yo...

- Bah, venga quédate, te lo pasarás bien.

- Je, por qué no. Me quedo.

- ¡ Bieeenn!- gritaron todos, Yukari incluida (XD).

Así, Ryô se unió a los demás para jugar a un partido de balón prisionero, pero como el juego era distinto a lo que él estaba acostumbrado, no pudo esquivar una pelota y le dio en la cara (pobre, siempre le pasa lo mismo T.T):

- ¡Ryô¿estás bien!- le preguntó una Yukari muy preocupada a un Ryô tirado en el suelo.

- Sí, tranquila. Creo que ya estoy acostumbrado - "_Qué mareo"._

- Ryô T.T.

- ¿Deberíamos llevarle a la enfermería, no, Yukari-chan?

- Sí, Koyuki. Llevémosle (por fin he decidido que nombre ponerle a la novia de Daichi XP).

9999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

Una vez en la enfermería del colegio, Yukari sentó a Ryô en una de las sillas, y cuando terminó de decirle a la enfermera lo que había pasado, ésta le pidió a Yukari que atendiera a Ryô, ya que tenía a varios niños que atender.

- ¿Ya estás mejor?- le preguntó Yukari a Ryô, mientras cogía un trozo de algodón y un bote de Betadine (es la marca del líquido que se echa para que cicatricen las heridas de color marrón rojizo, pero realmente no sé como se llama XP).

- Sí, gracias.

- Siento que hayas tenido que pasar por esto.

- Bah, no importa. ¿Cómo sabía que me iba a llevar un golpe por no saber jugar a balón prisionero? XP

- Ryô - dijo Yukari ya más contenta- A ver, ahora tengo que darte con el algodón en la herida.

- Vale.

Ahora que Yukari se había acercado para curarle la herida, se habían quedado muy próximos:

- Yukari-chan...

- ¿Qué?

- Verás tengo algo que decirte.. yo.. verás.. t-tú... tú.. m-me...

- ¡Rápido¡Hay que pararle la hemorragia!- entró gritando otra profesora de la guardería que llevaba un niño al que le sangraba la nariz.

- _Aaghh, otra oportunidad se ha ido al garete_- pensó Ryô (pobre, no lo está teniendo nada fácil).

- _No entiendo qué será lo que me quería decir Ryô_ (N.A. Normal, si lo interrumpen, no puede decir nada coherente).

- Creo que ya estoy mejor.

- ¿En serio¡Qué bien!

- Si estoy mejor es gracias a tus cuidados

- ... o/0 De nada.

- Por cierto. ¿Qué más cosas haces con los niños aparte de jugar en el recreo?

- También cantamos, jugamos con plastilina y pintamos.

- Ah, ya veo

Llegaron al aula de Yukari y pasaron el resto de la mañana pintando con los lápices de colores.

9999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

¡Hola a todos!

¡ Me vais a matar, pero no he podido actualizar hasta ahora, que ya he salido de los exámenes de fin de curso!

¡ Este año para mí ha sido un "infienno"!

He tenido que hacer un montón de trabajos, exposiciones, clases prácticas, redacciones, los parciales de febrero y los exámenes de fin de curso! -

También he buscado lo del horóscopo celta¡mi árbol es el sauce ¡ O sea que si fuera a Hogwarts mi varita sería de sauce como la de la madre de Harry Potter! 0o

Y gracias por todos los nombres que me habeís propuesto para la novia de Daichi¡son chulísimos!

Espero que nadie se haya ofendido con el tema de las maltratadas, pero lo he hecho para denunciar el aumento de casos de maltrato de género que están saliendo últimamente en las noticias. Por fortuna ya hay más mujeres con el valor para denunciar a sus maltratadores T-T. Me ha hecho gracia el hecho de que los niños son cada vez más espabilados y se enteran de todo, al menos eso es lo que me pasa a mí con mis primos XP.

Pues aquí me despido, espero que os haya gustado el nuevo capítulo .


	6. Chapter 6

**Admiradora Secreta**

Chapter 6. Captain Tsubasa. Capítulo Extra: Un Día en la Guardería

¡Hola de nuevo! No sé si será normal incluir capítulos extras en un fic pero espero que os guste XP.

999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

Hola "gente".Desde aquí os informa hoy Naoko Fujisawa desde "Naoko a las siete".

Todos sabemos muy bien como han sido las guarderías hasta ahora, que si manualidades, recreo y siesta, dije "siesta", no "fiesta", claro que la guardería está tan bien como una fiesta porque no hay que estudiar (por kamisama, como echo de menos eso XD), pero en fin, no es ese el tema a tratar. Pues eso, que todos sabemos como han sido las guarderías hasta hace mas bien poco; pero los tiempos cambian y con ellos los niños que acuden a ellas, y si no que le pregunten a nuestra invitada, Yukari Nishimoto, hoy acudo a su guardería para hacerle varias preguntas. Ya hemos llegado. (Se ven a niños columpiándose o jugando en la arena, hasta ahora todo es normal XP). Anda, acabamos de encontrar a la persona que vamos a entrevistar:

- ¡Nishimoto-san! (Se gira)

- Buenas tardes.¿ Cómo estáis?

- ¡Muy bien, gracias! Es un ambiente muy agradable el de esta guardería.

- ¿Sí, verdad¡Venga, no os quedéis ahí en la puerta¡Niños, nos vamos a clase!

- SIIIII.

999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

Una vez dentro los niños comienzan a jugar con la plastilina.

- Así que esto es lo que soléis hacer¿no, señorita Nishimoto?

- Sí, entre otras cosas, como ver películas, aprender el abecedario o cantar, y llámame Yukari.

- Vale, Yukari, tú puedes llamarme Naoko .

Justo en ese momento, se acerca una niña que ya había hecho una figurita, hacia donde estábamos sentados:

- ¡ Yukari-chan, mira, una Sakura!

- ¡ Ooh, qué mona es+ gritamos Yukari y yo a coro.

- ¿De verdad¡Creía que no se parecía a la Sakura de Tsubasa Chronicle!- dice la niña muy contenta.

- Te ha quedado igualita, y eso que sólo tienes seis años¿no?

- ¡Que va, aún tengo cinco!

- Ooh 0o (yo)

- ¡Mira Yukari yo he hecho a Shaoran!- dice un niño, amigo de la niña anterior que aún sigue ahí.

- ¡Qué chulada! O-0 – volvemos a gritar a coro.

- ¡Qué casualidad, qué bien¡Así hará pareja con mi Sakura!- dijo la niña muy feliz.

- ¡Sí, qué bien! - dijo el niño, que se sonrojó cuando la niña se lo llevó de ahí cogiéndole de la mano.

- Qué bien se llevan esos dos- afirmó Yukari muy orgullosa de los niños.

- Sí, y yo diría que más que bien XP.

- ¿Tú también te has dado cuenta? Esos dos acabarán siendo pareja más tarde o más temprano ;D

- Sí, me fijé antes, en que el niño miraba de reojo a su compañera mientras hacía la figurita de Sakura, seguramente pensaría que haciendo una de Shaoran le sería más fácil acercarse a ella, y al parecer, ha acertado XP.

- Ya te digo.

- Y después de las manualidades con plastilina¿qué soléis hacer?

- Ahora toca la sesión de cine¡por supuesto!

- ¡Oh, sugoi!o

- ¿De dónde has sacado las palomitas?0o

- Uups, no lo sé ni yo, pero qué importa éste es mi fic XD.

- Ah, vale XP. Oye, dame un poco

- Venga, vale. Mira que buena soy XP.

- Qué buenas.

- ¿Por cierto, qué película es?

- El Rey León -

- Uuuohh Oo con lo que me gustaba a mí esa (es que entre Sailor Moon y Doraemon, que siempre repetían los mismos capítulos y Ranma la quitaron de Antena Tres antes de que emitieran todas las temporadas no había mucho que ver así que me compraba todas las pelis de Disney que podía, y una de las que más me gustaban más era El rey león, aparte de La bella y la bestia, Aladín y Mulán.

- ¿OTRA VEZ EL REY LEÓN!-se quejaron varios niños.

-¿Qué les pasa! Oo

- ¡Qué les va a pasar¡Que no les gusta ver leones que hablan, por el simple hecho de que los leones de verdad no hablan! ¬¬ (esto es totalmente verídico)

- Ohh 0o

Un rato más tarde 9999999999999999999999999999999999999999

- ¡BUAHH¡Se han cargado a Mufasa!

- Sniff… T.T

- Yukari, deja de morder la manga de mi camisa¬¬

- Ups, perdón u

Después de varias escenas más 9999999999999999999999999999999999

- Aahh, Zazu, esa canción es muy poco rítmica, canta otra, anda- se quejó Scar.

- Shoto are minna, eesu ga tooru, sugure mono soto, machi shuu sawagu...

- ¿Ein, eso no lo está cantando Zazu o0

- A ver¿quién de vosotros ha hecho doblaje de cachondeo?

- Ups, he sido yo profesora, es que quería promocionar a mi hermano, como cuando sale en el vídeo de Moete hero, y como Scar pidió una canción que tuviera más ritmo… así de paso los frikis que lean este fic se divertirán un poco XP- contestó Daichi (los frikis que sean capaces de leer estas paranoias mías sin aburrirse, claro, y que tengan el valor de seguir leyendo lo que queda XD).

- Ah, bueno, mientras sea por una buena causa

- XD (yo)

Y así nos pusimos todos a cantar la canción de Moete Hero, y después terminamos de ver la película de El rey león.

- ¡Oh, qué bonito, la escena en la que Rafiki levanta a la hija de Simba!T-T

- "Chiii" (Sí), sniff! T.T

-¿ Le importaría bajarme de una vez?- se quejó alguien.

- Ups¡sumimasen! (¡perdón!) o/o- bajé a Daichi algo avergonzada, ya que le había levantado como si de la hija de Simba se tratase sin darme ni cuenta XD.

- Jajaja XD- nos reímos todos.

999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999Hora del recreo

Salimos del aula y nos dirigimos hacia el patio del recreo para hacer grabaciones sobre las actividades realizadas durante el mismo, pero nos tomó por sorpresa un comentario algo fuera de lo normal (por no decir bastante).

- Maestra¿qué le ha pasado¿Es que su marido le pega y tiene que disimular los moratones?

- ¿Cómo¿Por qué dices eso? 0o

Nosotros nos quedamos estupefactos ante la pregunta, pero a la vez estábamos expectantes a lo que respondería la profesora.

- Porque mi madre para disimular las ojeras por falta de sueño no se echa tanto maquillaje, así que creía que serían unas simples ojeras.

- Afortunadamente, son sólo ojeras, corazón.

Menos mal que no estaba la prensa rosa por ahí cerca, ya que probablemente hubiesen cambiado esta conversación para impactar a los lectores, de todas formas habrá que estar atentos por si alguna vez aparece alguien que trabaje para alguna revista del corazón y se invente el chisme del maltrato para un artículo en cualquier publicación cutre de las que es mejor no dar nombres o saldría profesionalmente perjudicada. En fin, vayamos al grano, ya que la conversación alumna-profesora continuaba.

- Ah¡cuánto lo siento, no debí meterme en donde no me llaman!- dijo la niña avergonzada.

- Jaja, no importa, me gusta que "mis niños" se preocupen por mí.

- Claro, porque te queremos mucho Yukari-chan.

Esta escena nos pareció tan conmovedora que además de grabar con las cámaras de televisión hicimos varias fotos para el periódico que se publicaría a la mañana siguiente. XP

El artículo podría llamarse "Profesora maternal" (o lo que se os ocurra a vosotros, se aceptan sugerencias XD).

Justo en ese momento pude vislumbrar una silueta masculina que estaba presenciando la escena desde la puerta. No se sabía en que estaría pensando en ese momento, pero no pude evitar echarle una foto, ya que tenía una sonrisa muy mona (de hecho, Ryo parece de estos personajes que están alegres de forma permanente, y el que siempre les daba ánimos al resto cuando estaban hechos mierda, Tsubasa incluido). Lo que me llamó la atención especialmente es que la profesora parecía conocer al individuo de la puerta ya que se acercó a él mientras yo andaba pensando en todo esto.

- Eh, Ryo¿cómo estás?

- … - el individuo que se llamaba Ryo por algún extraño motivo no contestaba, más bien parecía estar en las nubes. Vaya, ahora que me fijo mejor su cara me suena pero no sé de qué XP (seguro que vosotros sabéis de qué).

La chica seguía insistiendo en despertar al despistado.

- Ey, que es a ti.

- Ah ¡perdona¡No estaba atento Yukari-san!- dijo el chico muy avergonzado, que por fin había salido de la ensoñación.

- No importa, y llámame Yukari-chan.

- Y tú llámame Ryô-kun.

Los niños que andaban jugando por ahí cerca ya que era la hora del recreo, se acercaron a la pareja.

- ¿Es ese su marido?

-¡Parece simpático!- dijeron los niños haciendo un círculo alrededor de ellos.

- ¿Por qué no te quedas con nosotros un rato?- dijo Yukari, que al parecer trataba de hacer caso omiso del primer comentario, sin embargo, se veía con toda claridad que estaba incómoda por eso.

- ¡Sí, eso que se quede!

- P-pero yo…

- Venga, quédate- le insistió Yukari

Por lo que se veía estos dos debían de conocerse de hace tiempo.

- Je, por qué no. Me quedo.

-¡Bieeen!- gritaron todos, Yukari incluida, y yo también para mis adentros, ya que sería una buena oportunidad para enterarnos de algo interesante XP.

999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

De este modo, el recién llegado se unió a Yukari y a los niños para jugar a balón prisionero, pero al cabo de un rato, el pobre recibió un balonazo en plena cara, aunque la manera de recibir el balonazo me recordaba a algo, aunque no sabía el qué exactamente (sí, lo adivinasteis el Gammen block o Bloqueo facial XP).

La chica se acercó a socorrer al muchacho que estaba tirado en el suelo.

- ¡Ryô¿estás bien!- le preguntó Yukari a Ryô.

- Sí, tranquila, creo que ya estoy acostumbrado .

- Ryô T.T

- ¿Deberíamos llevarle a la enfermería, no Yukari-chan?

- Sí, Koyuki. Llevémosle.

- Yo te ayudo a llevarlo, Yukari – le dije yo.

999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

Una vez en la enfermería del colegio, Yukari sentó a Ryô en una de las sillas, y cuando terminó de decirle a la enfermera lo que había pasado, ésta le pidió a Yukari que atendiera a Ryô, ya que tenía a varios niños que atender (se ve que los niños debieron de participar en Humor amarillo, cuyo título original era El castillo de Takeshi, que es un concurso japonés de los años ochenta, o sea de la misma época que Captain Tsubasa, y además enseguida se ve porque las vestimentas de Captain Tsubasa y las de los concursantes coinciden. Los participantes realizaban varias pruebas tales como salto de pértiga, tratar de pisar las rocas con forma de hamburguesa correctas para no caer al agua y pasar al otro lado de la orilla, encontrar la salida del laberinto sin que te atrapen dos tíos disfrazados, o jugar dentro de un pinball haciendo el papel de la bola, en resumen, que todo Japón entero te veía haciendo el ridículo y volviendo a casa con un par de costillas rotas y con tres o cuatro muelas menos). Pero volvamos al tema que nos concierne. Me escondí detrás del biombo de la enfermería esperando a que sucediera algo interesante (XP), total, si no lo hacía yo, lo hubiera hecho la prensa rosa XD.

- ¿Ya estás mejor?- le preguntó Yukari a Ryô, mientras cogía un trozo de algodón y un bote de betadine.

- Sí, gracias .

- Siento que hayas tenido que pasar por esto.

- Bah, no importa. ¿Cómo sabía que me iba a llevar un golpe por no saber jugar a balón prisionero? XP

- Ryô - dijo Yukari más contenta. – A ver, ahora tengo que darte con el algodón en la herida.

- Vale.

¡Pero que estoy viendo, se han quedado muy próximos¡Aquí va a pasar algo!

- Yukari-chan…

- ¿Qué?

- Verás tengo algo que decirte…yo…verás…t-tú…tú..m-me…

- ¡Rápido¡Hay que pararle la hemorragia!- entró gritando otra profesora, rectifico, la **inoportuna profesora** que traía un niño al que le sangraba la nariz. Pobre chaval, lo compadezco, al parecer se le quería declarar a Yukari y lo han interrumpido T.T. Ryô, el mundo está en tu contra (esta frase se me está pegando de Malale XD), aunque también compadezco a Yukari, ya que se ha quedado sin saber que era lo que le quería decir.

- Creo que ya estoy mejor- dijo Ryô.

- ¿En serio¡Qué bien!

- Si estoy mejor es gracias a tus cuidados (aquí hay algo).

- De nada 0/o (definitivamente aquí hay algo XD).

- Por cierto. ¿Qué más cosas haces con los niños aparte de jugar en el recreo?

- También cantamos, jugamos con plastilina y pintamos.

- Ah, ya veo

Cuando vi que ya habían salido de la enfermería, salí lo más discretamente posible del biombo, y caminé a una distancia prudente de Ryô y Yukari, que se dirigían al aula. Una vez que ya estábamos todos en el aula, me despedí de Yukari porque tenía otra entrevista más, en concreto con otro personaje de manga XD.

Fin del capítulo extra XDXDXDXDXDXDXD

99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

¡Hola de nuevo!

Me puse muy contenta de que hayáis seguido leyendo mi fic aunque tardara tanto tiempo en actualizar. Me ha hecho muy feliz T.T.

Quería hacer un capítulo especial junto con el resto de la historia, espero que os haya gustado y que hayáis echado unas risas XD. Se me ocurrió a raíz de alguien que dijo que para saber que hacen los niños de ahora habría que preguntarle a Yukari XP. Pues ahí tienes la respuesta Atori-chan ;D. Me hizo mucha gracia cuando dijiste que te gustó la escena en que los mosqueteros Hajime, Kisugi y Mamoru junto con Tsubasa van a preguntarle a Ryo acerca de lo sucedido la noche anterior XD.¡Qué bueno, los mosqueteros y Dartañan, lo hice así sin pensar, en serio XD, pero es muy buena la comparación¡También es verdad que el pobre Ryo tiene cada vez más cara de pelota! Procuraré no golpearlo mucho en el próximo capítulo para que su cara vuelva a la normalidad XP. Estoy de acuerdo contigo en lo de incluir a Kojiro y Maki en algún capítulo más. De hecho dije algo sobre ellos en el segundo y tercer capítulo porque esta pareja me encanta, incluso me he planteado hacer un fic sobre estos dos algún día.

¡Vaya, parece que por aquí votan por mayoría de que Kojiro y Maki salgan más! XD

Lo sé Malale, te encantan estos dos y luego Ryo y Yukari XP. Que "con lo brutos que son pueden terminar armándola", mmm, pues la verdad es que sí, si no, no serían Kojiro y Maki, además ahí es donde reside su encanto, en que los dos tienen un carácter fuerte XD. ¿Qué, me has cotilleado los reviews o-0¡Niña mala! XD

No, AFORTUNADAMENTE, Daichi NO es como su hermano Tsubasa, que el pobre tiene horchata en las venas.Tal vez Daichi salga a la madre o al abuelo. O eso, o es un primo lejano de Shinnosuke Nohara quien sabe XP.

¿Qué no sea muy mala con Ryo con respecto al tema "pelotazos-en-la-cara"? Bueno, "algo se hará" (parezco Yôh Asakura de Shaman King XD).

Sí, tienes razón, el universo está en contra del pobre Ishizaki. Eso ha sonado muy a lo Star Wars

Venga, voy a ser buena y haré que se declaren en el próximo capítulo ;D

¡Holas Mitzuko-chan¡Cuánto tiempo¡Sí, le puse Koyuki a la novia de Daichi, si es que el nombre es muy mono -, aunque los demás que me propusieron también eran muy bonitos -!

Quería actualizar antes, pero me fui de vacaciones un tiempo, y ahora he vuelto con esta paranoia de capítulo, jojojo (risa malvada XD).

Sí, Piper, Ryo es muy pero que muy buena gente, es una lástima que le dieran poco protagonismo en la serie, con lo currado que está el personaje T.T

Samael, gracias por el review, me había llevado mucho tiempo sin actualizar, pero aquí estoy de nuevo con mis locuras XD (y más después de leerme Kodomo no omocha, que es una paranoia impresionante XP). Me alegro de que te gustaran los capítulos

Y ahora os propongo algo interesante: me gustaría hacer una votación en la que digáis cuál es vuestro personaje preferido, por qué es el que os gusta más, con quién os gustaría emparejarlo ( también se aceptan parejas yaoi y yuri, eso va por ti Malale XD), o incluso cual es vuestro personaje favorito del uno al diez ( o incluso hasta veinte o treinta personajes si os apetece XP, por ejemplo: 1) Kojiro Hyuga, 2) Maki Akamine, 3) Ryo Ishizaki, 4) Yukari Nishimoto, 5) Ken Wakashimazu, 6) Takeshi Sawada, 7) Sorimachi, 8) Tapei Kisugi, 9) Mamoru Izawa, 10) Hajime Taki, 11) Hikaru Matsuyama, 12) Sanae Nakazawa, 13) Taro Misaki, 14) Genzo Wakabayashi. Aunque vosotros lo podéis hacer como queráis XD.


	7. Chapter 7

Admiradora Secreta

Chapter 7. Adivina quién viene a cenar

Después de lo ocurrido en la enfermería, Ryô y Yukari se dirigieron al aula junto con los párvulos. Un rato después de que entraran:

- ¡Qué tarde se me ha hecho ya!- exclamó Ryô con sorpresa-¡Tengo que volver al instituto para ver los entrenamientos de la tarde!o0

- Vale, pero antes…- y a esto que los niños levantan unas pancartas en las que se leía: "¿Quieres-ir-a-cenar-a-mi-casa-esta-noche?"

- Ryô se sorprendió un poco, pero le gustó mucho la creatividad de Yukari y los niños- Sí, me encantaría (pobre Ryô, la que le espera…)

9999999999999999999999999999999999999

Mientras tanto, o mejor dicho, en esos momentos, en una isla llamada Okinawa:

- ¡¡CORRE MAKI!!¡¡YA CASI HAS LLEGADO A LA BASE!! ¡¡PARA TI ESTA CHUPADO!!- gritaba alguien del público, como un verdadero forofo.

- Yo diría que Kojirô está muy entusiasmado con el partidazo de Maki-san ¬¬- murmuró Takeshi.

- Pues sí, esperemos que no le dé un infarto, pobrecito, era tan joven… T-T- dijo Ken al borde de la lágrima.

- ¡¡AUN ESTOY VIVO!!- (ya os podréis imaginar quien es el que grita XD)

- Espero que me deje sus fotos y Cds de Atsuko Enomoto en el testamento ¬- dijo Takeshi "súper-mega-ilusionado-de-la-vida" (exagerado no me ha quedado, no XD)

-¡¿PERO ME ESTAIS ESCUCHANDO?!- gritó Kojirô al que ya le asomaba una gran vena en la sien.

- Jaja, tampoco es para ponerse así, sólo era una broma- dijo Ken, poniendo cara de niño bueno.

- Mira que eres malo, Ken, hacerle enfadar así.

- Oye, Takeshi, si no recuerdo mal, creo que tú has colaborado en hacerle enfadar cuando has dicho lo del testamento ¬¬

- ¿Quién yo? Si yo soy como un angelito jeje XP.

- Salido del mismísimo infierno, diría yo- dijo Kojirô con sarcasmo.

- Jajaja XD- se río Ken.

- Ejem, AMBOS- recalcó Kojirô.

- … ¬¬ (Takeshi y Ken)

Y justo en ese momento:

¡PIIIIIIII! – El árbitro sopló el silbato indicando el final del partido, y el locutor dijo: Y el equipo de Akamine vence al Hikarigaoka por 5 a 1.

- ¡¡UUUAAAHHH!- podía oírse el júbilo del público al haber ganado el equipo de Maki Akamine, que había empezado a jugar a béisbol en su instituto y logró darse a conocer con el paso del tiempo como una de las mejores jugadoras de béisbol femenino del momento.

Kojirô, que había estado ensimismado mirando la cara de felicidad de Maki, bajó de las gradas del campo de béisbol junto con sus amigos y se dirigieron a los vestuarios.

- Eh, Takeshi, vamos a espiarlas.

- ¡De eso nada!- les cortó Kojirô.

- Hay que ver como te pones cuando se trata de Maki-san, ¡qué fiera!

- Claro, como Maki-san está dentro también… Además si le llaman el tigre será por algo XP.

-¡ Yo sólo defiendo lo que es mío!- les interrumpió Kojirô.

- Y a base de bien XD.

- … 0//o ¡Ya vale!- les gritó Kojirô entre cabreado y azorado (XD).

En esos momentos, Maki estaba saliendo de los vestuarios, pero un fan que estaba por ahí cerca la detuvo.

- Maki-sama, ¿podría darme un autógrafo, por favor? -

- Sí, claro, ¿cómo te llamas?

- Shinnosuke Miyamoto.

- "Con cariño de Maki-chan".

- Gracias - Y sin que Maki lo esperase el fan se acercó a ella peligrosamente para darle lo que parecía un inocente beso en la mejilla. Cuando ya estaba a punto de dárselo, algo tiró de él hacia atrás. Era EL TIGRE que estaba muy cabreado.

- ¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A TOCAR A MI NOVIA?!¡LO PAGARAS CARO!- y después de gritar como un poseso, le asestó varios puñetazos al fan, hasta que la voz de Maki a duras penas logró detenerle (N. A. : Con lo pacífica que soy, como he podido escribir esto T-T)

- ¡Para, Kojiro! ¡DETENTE!¡LO VAS A MATAR!

- _Uugh_…- fue lo único que logró pronunciar el fan, que estaba algo aturdido.

Kojiro se dio cuenta de que se había pasado un poco (sólo un poquito XD) y le pidió disculpas al fan.

- No importa, en serio. Si tuviese una novia como ella también me hubiese puesto así. Por cierto, tu cara me suena.

- Es Kojiro Hyuga, delantero de la selección japonesa. Y hace poco lo ficharon para jugar en el Juventus- dijo Maki, muy orgullosa de su novio.

- ¡¿En serio?!¡Hajime mashite!- y se estrecharon las manos (yo también quiero XP).

- Qué bien, así que se ha aclarado el malentendido, ¿no?- dijo Ken.

- Sí, eso parece - dijo Takeshi.

- ¡Un momento! ¡Vosotros sois Ken Wakashimazu el que era portero del Toho, y Takeshi Sawada el que fue centrocampista del Toho! 0o – dijo el fan, flipando en colores XD.

- Encantados de conocerte- dijeron a coro Ken y Takeshi, estrechándole la mano.

Después de que Ken y Takeshi les firmase un autógrafo al fan, decidieron que debían irse para dejar solos a Kojiro y Maki:

- Nosotros iremos a un pub un rato.

- ¡Pasáoslo bien!

- Deberíais de preocuparos vosotros de no pasarlo DEMASIADO BIEN. Tomad precauciones XP- dijo Ken

- Jajaja.

- ¡¿CÓMOOO?!0//O- gritaron Kojiro y Maki, que habían captado el significado de la frase - ¡Todavía es muy pronto para eso!- dijo Maki que no se esperaba oír eso por parte del guardameta XD.

- Bueno, mejor nos vamos de aquí si queremos seguir viviendo- dijo Takeshi, haciendo de intermediario.

- ADIOS- dijo Kojiro, perdiendo ya la poca paciencia que le quedaba.

- Hasta otra

Una vez que Ken y Takeshi se habían ido; Maki pensó que tenía que saber qué era lo que le había sucedido antes a Kojiro:

- ¡¿SE PUEDE SABER A QUÉ VENÍA LO DE ANTES?! ¡LE HAS PEGADO A UNA PERSONA SIN VENIR A CUENTO!

- ¡¿CÓMO QUE NO?! ¡ESTABA TONTEANDO CONTIGO!

- ¡SOLO IBA A DARME UN BESO EN LA MEJILLA!

- ¡ESO ES LO QUE TU TE CREES! ¡¿Y SI TENIA INTENCION DE TORCER LA CARA PARA BESARTE EN LA BOCA?!

- ¿Entonces es por eso? ¿Estabas CELOSO?- le preguntó ella, recalcando lo último XP.

- ¡PUES SI, ESTABA CELOSO!- (éste al menos lo reconoce).

- 0-o- Al principio Maki no sabía que decir o hacer, pero finalmente se acercó a él y lo abrazó – Me alegro de que me lo hayas dicho, eso significa que te importo.

- 0//o- Kojirô no se esperaba que Maki reaccionara así pero le correspondió el abrazo, y se quedaron varios minutos así en silencio.

Finalmente Kojirô se decidió a hablar:

- ¿Te apetece pasear por la playa?

- Sí, me encantaría.

Y así, caminaron por la playa bajo las primeras estrellas que ya se aparecían en el cielo.

-¡Mira Kojirô lo que he visto!- exclamó Maki con entusiasmo al mismo tiempo que cogía al chico de la mano para mostrarle el objeto que acababa de entrever entre la arena.

-¡Una caracola! ¿A qué es bonita?- pero mientras decía eso, como la caracola estaba muy cerca de la orilla, en ese momento una gran ola tiró a Maki y a Kojirô (XD). Al principio se quedaron algo aturdidos porque no se esperaban eso, pero no pudieron evitar reírse por lo cómico de la situación.

- No te preocupes, por suerte la caracola no está muy lejos, ahora te la consigo (N.A.: La fuerza de la ola la arrastró un par de metros).- Maki no puedo evitar sonreír por lo que Kojirô iba a hacer por ella.

- Toma - (N.A.: Kojirô sonriendo, no os lo perdáis XP).

Maki cogió la caracola y se la colocó junto al oído.

- Qué sonido tan bello.

- Tú lo eres más- (N.A.: o-0 No me imagino a Yoichi Takahashi haciendo que Kojirô diga estas cosas XP).

- … 0//o – Maki se había quedado sin palabras, y además vio a Kojirô especialmente atractivo con esa camiseta mojada por el agua de la ola que los había mojado momentos antes, ajustándose a sus perfectos pectorales y abdominales además de que su pelo ahora húmedo tenía un aspecto aún más rebelde de lo habitual. Por su parte, Kojirô estaba ensimismado con las gotitas de agua que colgaban de las pestañas de Maki como si de agua de rocío se tratase, y además no podía evitar el fijarse en que Maki inconscientemente se mojaba los labios con la punta de la lengua; lo cual lo incitó a besarla, primero, casi como un suave roce, pero después el beso se fue intensificando cada vez más, hasta que tuvieron que parar por la falta de aire.

-¿Preferirías que te besara Atsuko Enomoto?- preguntó Maki, que tenía ganas de picar a Kojirô XD.

- Hombre… no estaría nada mal esa experiencia…-dijo Kojirô- pero prefiero mil veces besarte a ti- dijo Kojirô guiñándole un ojo con picardía. Esta vez fue Maki quien dio el primer paso, le besó en la frente, las mejillas y por último en los labios saboreando el gusto a salado de la boca de Kojirô. Viendo la sonrisa de tonto que se le había quedado a Kojirô en el rostro, dijo con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia: - Aunque ella llegara a besarte yo lo haría MIL veces mejor XP.

- Tenlo por seguro, jeje ;D, - le corroboró Kojirô, que tiró de ella y la puso sobre él, mientras se tumbaba en la arena para que ambos estuviesen más cómodos, y siguieron besándose.

9999999999999999999999999999999999999

Ryô se encontraba ahora en el campo de fútbol del instituto observando el entrenamiento, cuando una, o mejor dicho, varias voces le sacaron de su concentración:

- ¿Qué tal Ryô-kun?

- ¿Qué tal con Yukari-chan?

- ¿Qué te ha dicho?

-¿Habéis vuelto a quedar?

Sí, lo adivinasteis, Tsubasa junto con los tres mosqueteros, o sea, Mamoru, Kisugi y Hajime Taki.

- ¡¡ SÍ!!- dijo Ryô súper-feliz, esta vez especialmente contento, aunque el chaval ya de por sí es la alegría de la huerta XD.

- ¡¡BIEEN!!!- gritaron todos haciendo la ola.

Los alumnos que estaban entrenando, miraron hacia ellos con cara de "qué se habrán fumado" XD.

- Bueno,¿y a dónde iréis?- preguntó Mamoru.

- Me invitó a su casa.

- ¡¡¿QUÉ?!! ¡¡HORROR!!- gritaron todos.

- ¿Ein?- inquirió Ryô que andaba algo perdido.

- ¡¿Cómo que "ein"?! ¡Sabes de sobra que la madre pueda estar en la casa cuando vayas!

- ¡Oh! O-o

- ¡ Y es sobre- protectora con su hija!- añadió Hajime.

- Te compadezco- dijo Tsubasa.

- Ojalá sigas vivo de aquí a mañana- dijo Kisugi.

- ¡Oh! O-o- fue lo único que pudo pronunciar el pobre Ryô.

- Bueno por si acaso te daré una especie de coraza que fabriqué hace tiempo- dijo Mamoru con sorna (N.a.: la verdad que tanto en el manga como en el anime les hubieran hecho falta, dada la cantidad de balonazos que recibieron en el estómago XD)- que es a prueba de bombas XP.

- A ver si me sirve de algo, la última vez no pude besar a Yukari porque su madre salió de repente al porche- dijo Ryô que estaba bastante planchado.

- Es que esa tía no es humana – dijo Mamoru.

- Seguro que lleva un radar incorporado al moño XD- bromeó Hajime.

- Ya me lo imagino, un radar giratorio dirigido por control remoto – dijo Tsubasa.

- Jajaja- eso estuvo gracioso- dijo Kisugi (N.a.: Tsubasa diciendo algo gracioso o-o)

- Desde luego, peor que una peli de ciencia-ficción- dijo Ryô. – Os confieso que por primera vez en mucho tiempo empiezo a tener miedo de verdad. Es que ni siquiera cuando mi madre se enteraba de que me iba a entrenar sin limpiar los baños me asustaba tanto como ahora mismo.

- Uff, y que lo digas.

- Ánimo tío.

- Gracias.

- Ya verás como todo saldrá bien.

- Seguro que algún día tendrá que aceptarte como el novio de Yukari-san.

- Gracias T.T

- Recogeremos tus restos mañana por la mañana.

- ¡Tsubasa!

- Era una broma XP.

- Jajaja, venga ya hombre, no bromees con algo así.

- Bueno… habrá que consolarle- dijo Tsubasa de forma pasotilla.

- Vamos, seguro que no sería para tanto- añadió después, para animar al pobre Ryô en condiciones XP.

999999999999999999999999999999999999

Y allí se encontraba Ryô, frente a la puerta de la casa de Yukari temblando de pies a cabeza, a causa de lo que sus amigos le habían dicho un par de horas antes.

"Ahora o nunca"- pensó cuando por fin decidió pulsar el timbre.

Segundos más tarde, apareció Yukari, que esta vez llevaba un vestido color ocre, y muy contenta de verle allí.

- Esta vez has sido puntual .

- Sí. Toma, esto es para ti- se trataba de una rosa blanca.

- ¡Qué bonita! Siempre me pareció más elegante una sola rosa que el ramo entero - ¿Cómo lo has sabido?

- Fue un presentimiento (N.A.: éste debe ser pariente de la profesora Mizuki de CCSakura XD) "Se me estará pegando de tu madre que tiene complejo de radar humano" (N.A.: que me parto con los pensamientos de este chaval XD).

- No te quedes ahí fuera, pasa – le invitó Yukari.

Y así, Yukari fue enseñándole toda la casa hasta que llegaron a su habitación. Entraron, y hubo algo que llamó la atención de Ryô.

- ¿Esa foto no es de cuando estábamos en secundaria?- Era una foto de recuerdo del último año, en la que todos llevaban el uniforme del instituto (N.A. En esta foto también sale Ryô, por eso ella la tiene ahí).

- Sí, y para "variar" siempre hacías el bobo para posar en las fotos ¬¬ - dijo Yukari regañándolo de broma.

- Ups, usted perdone- dijo Ryô siguiéndole la broma.

- Jajaja XD.

Siguieron mirando más fotos, como una en la que estaban todos: Tsubasa, Sanae, Yukari, Ryô, Hajime, etc., comiendo helado, y se podía ver a Kisugi estampando el helado en la cara de Mamoru (N.a. Qué mala soy XP).

- Menos mal Nakanishi no estaba ese día, porque se habría comido todos los helados, incluido el chafado XD. (N.a. Nakanishi era el portero del Naniwa, que sólo pensaba en comida).

- Jaja, y que lo digas.

Continuaron mirando más fotos hasta que llegaron a una en la que estaban Yukari, Kumi y Sanae animando al Nankatsu.

- Ésta me trae muchos recuerdos.

- ¿Cómo cuáles?

- Como los de Sanae cuando estaba enamorada de Tsubasa pero no era capaz de decírselo, y no sabía si él sentía lo mismo o no.

- Pero aun así siempre estuvo animándole y apoyándole. Y en primaria ya era muy animosa- dijo Ryô.

- Sí, eso es cierto

En ese momento, Ryô observó la fotografía más detalladamente y se dio cuenta de algo: la expresión de Yukari en la foto era muy parecida a la de Sanae. ¿Podría ser lo que él estaba pensando?

- Yukari, ¿a ti te gusta Tsubasa?

Yukari, por su parte no podía creerse lo que sus oídos estaban escuchando, ¿cómo se le había podido pasar esa idea por la cabeza, es que no se daba cuenta de lo obvio?

- ¡Claro que no! XDDD – dijo ella con una risita nerviosa. Como ya estaba notando que las mejillas se le estaban encendiendo, se dio la vuelta y dijo tratando de disimular:

- En fin, voy a colocar esto en su sitio- cogió el álbum y se subió a un taburete, pero de los mismos nervios que tenía colocó mal uno de los pies y perdió el equilibrio. Afortunadamente algo la sujetó antes de caer al suelo.

- ¿Estás bien?- le preguntó Ryô con tono de preocupación.

- Sí, no te preocupes- dijo ella algo aturdida.

La postura en la que se encontraban era algo comprometida: antes de que Yukari cayese al suelo, Ryô la había sujetado de forma que ella cayó sobre él. Una vez que ella ya había salido de su estado de confusión, levantó la cabeza, que había estado apoyada sobre el pecho de él, y ambos se sonrojaron a más no poder.

- Yukari, tengo que decirte algo, yo…o//O

- ¿Sí? ¿Qué… q-qué quieres decirme? o//O

- Es que… desde hace mucho tiempo… yo…

Pero en esos momentos algo interrumpió ese momento tan crucial, la madre de Yukari acababa de llegar a casa:

- Konnichiwa, Yukari-chan. ¿Me presentas a tu amigo?- dijo su madre, tratando de parecer natural ante la extraña situación de ellos dos, pero con un tono un tanto malhumorado.

- Err… ah, si, c-claro. Él se llama Ryô Ishizaki, nos conocemos desde el instituto, y ella- dirigiéndose a Ryô, es mi madre, Keiko Nishimoto.

- Hajimemashite

- Ah… esto… encantado de conocerla, señora Nishimoto.

- Bueno, Yukari-chan, creo que ya es hora de que hagamos la cena

- Sí, es verdad. Ryô-kun, si quieres puedes esperar en el salón.

- No, nada de eso. Yo también ayudaré .

- ¿ En serio? Gracias 0

- De nada ; D – dijo él guiñando un ojo.

- … ¬¬ (la madre de Yukari ya desconfiando)

9999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

Durante la cena:

- Gracias por haber cortado las verduras para la cena, pero tendrías que haberlas lavado primero XP – dijo Yukari entre risas, picando a Ryô.

- Vaya es bueno saberlo XD- dijo él, partiéndose de la risa.

- Es lo normal, cuando alguien no está puesto en cocina ¬¬

- ¡Mamá, no seas así! O-o – ¡Él sólo quería ayudar!

- Bueno, en parte algo de razón tiene – dijo el pobre Ryô intentando mediar.

Cuando ya estaban tomando el postre:

- A todo esto, ¿a qué te dedicas? – dijo la madre de Yukari comenzando con el interrogatorio.

- Soy entrenador del Nankatsu, señora – dijo Ryô, temiéndose ya lo peor.

- Uhm, ya veo. Aunque tengo entendido que Tsubasa Ohzora es mejor partido, ahora que ya consiguió hacerse paso en el fútbol a nivel mundial, ¿no es así Yukari-chan? – dijo su madre, con retintín.

- En primer lugar, Tsubasa Ohzora no me atrae especialmente, y segundo, él lleva años de novio con mi mejor amiga, por si no lo sabías.

- … - la madre de Yukari se quedó fría con la respuesta, y no fue capaz de decir nada más durante el resto de la velada.

99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

- Gracias por la cena, estaba todo buenísimo

- Gracias por el cumplido. Estoy muy contenta de que al final aceptaras la invitación .

- Que no quisiera venir hubiera sido lo raro

- Disculpa a mi madre por lo que dijo en la cena- dijo Yukari algo avergonzada- normalmente no suele comportarse así.

- No importa, supongo que es verdad lo que dijo de mí y de Tsubasa-kun.

- ¡Eso no es cierto! ¡Tú tienes más cualidades de las que crees! Ten más confianza en ti mismo - 

- Gracias por animarme

- De nada XP. En compensación por el incidente de antes, me gustaría que quedáramos de nuevo

- ¡¿En serio?! ¿Qué tal mañana en el parque? Al ser domingo los dos estaríamos libres

- Sí me parece bien. ¿ Qué tal a las doce?

- A esa hora no tengo nada que hacer. Entonces a las doce. Hasta mañana

- Hasta mañana

Ryô se acercó a Yukari y le dio un beso en la mejilla, aun corriendo el riesgo de que la madre de Yukari los viese.

9999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

Al día siguiente:

- ¡KYYYYAAAA! ¡Me he dormido y ahora llego tarde!- decía Yukari, al tiempo que avanzaba a paso ligero.

Ryo ya estaba esperándola.

- ¡Siento llegar… uff… tarde! – dijo ella muy apurada.

- ¡Pero si acabo de llegar!

- Menos mal XP

Mientras caminaban, vieron a muchas parejas en el parque montando en barcas.

- ¿Quieres subir en una?- le pregunto él a Yukari.

- Sí, me encantaría

Y así, montaron en la barca, y estuvieron un rato conversando, hasta que el sombrero que llevaba Yukari se fue volando con el viento. Cayó al agua, justo al lado de la barca.

- No te preocupes, yo lo cogeré - dijo Ryo.

Sin embargo, en el momento en que ya lo había cogido, al inclinarse demasiado, el pobre Ryo se cayó al agua.

-¡Ryo! O-o

- Tranquila, sobreviviré XP

- Vas a pillar un resfriado- dijo Yukari, mientras lo ayudaba a subir de nuevo a la barca.

- ¡Estás hecho una sopa- dijo ella riéndose, al mismo tiempo que le secaba la cara con un pañuelo.

Ryo en ese momento se decidió, se inclinó hacia delante y la besó.

Ella se quedó atónita al principio, pero finalmente le correspondió el beso.

- TE QUIERO – dijo Ryo- Eso es lo que llevo varios días queriendo decirte.

- Yo también- respondió ella- llevaba años esperando a que me dijeras eso- dijo ella- al tiempo que se le escapaba una lágrima rebelde.

Él abrazó a Yukari por la cintura y ella se agarró a su cuello, y siguieron besándose por varios minutos más.

9999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

¡ Cuanto tiempo, ¿eh?! ¡Mil perdones por haber tardado tanto en publicar pero entre que no tenia tiempo por culpa de los exámenes que tuvimos en tercero, y que este verano último he estado super vaga y traumatizada por culpa de los ya mencionados. Además como este capítulo ya era el crucial porque ya se iba a declarar nuestro Ryô lo cierto es que le he tenido que dar mil vueltas para decidir como hacerlo.

Por cierto este año es mi último año de universidad, así que tengo cuatro exámenes y un trabajo por entregar para febrero, por lo que no sé cuando publicaré el siguiente capítulo. Lo que si puedo decir es que como por aquí ya habéis comentado que os gustaba mucho la pareja KojiroxMaki es muy probable que haga una historia dedicada a ellos dos para el siguiente capítulo

Por cierto, Atsuko Enomoto dobló a Sanae en la versión original de Captain Tsubasa Road to 2002 y además cantó el tercer ending de la serie KEEP ON GOING, al igual que dobló a Aya Konishi en UFO BABY DAA DAA DAA!, y a Yukino Miyazawa en Karekano, es decir que se trata de una seiyuu muy famosa en Japón la que menciona Takeshi en este capítulo XP.

Pues lo dicho, que no sé para cuando publicaré el siguiente capítulo, espero que sea pronto, porque tengo ganas de continuar con este fic. Estoy muy contenta de que lo estáis leyendo .

Pues con mucho cariño me despido hasta el próximo capítulo 0


	8. Chapter 8

Admiradora Secreta Chapter 8 Un miembro necesario en el equipo

Ryo y Yukari por fin son una pareja oficial, despues de lo sucedido en el capitulo anterior.

...........................................................................................................................................

-No creo que podamos volver todavia estamos empapados- dijo Yukari.

- Pues no. Tendremos que buscarnos algun tipo de entretenimiento que nos ayude a secarnos XP- y como si alguna señal hubiera caido del cielo, un balon le dio a Ishizaki en la cara XDD, pobre.

- Auch, a ver si teneis mas cuidado- se quejo este, cuando vio que uno de los niños que se encontraba en ese parque jugando al futbol, se habia acercado a recoger el balon.

- Lo sentimos mucho, pero llevamos bastantes dias practicando y aun no hemos mejorado nuestro juego- dijo el niño disculpandose.

- Vamos, no estes triste- le dijo Yukari al niño. Seguro que si alguien que sepa de futbol os da algunas lecciones mejorareis pronto ^^.

Y tanto el niño como Ryo se le quedaron mirando con un interrogante en la cara.

-Estas insinuando que yo les de clases, Yukari?- pregunto Ryo, sorprendido.

- No me diras que despues de haber ganado el Nankatsu tres años seguidos en secundaria y tambien el mundial sub16, ahora no te atreves a darles un par de clases a estos niños?- le repuso ella, para picarle un poco.

-Anda que no! Ahora veras!- y con decision se acerco al grupo de chavales para ayudarlos.

-Hola a todos. Me han comentado por aqui que teneis problemas para dominar el juego- dijo Ryo, señalando al niño que lo golpeo en la cara por accidente.

-Asi es. Dentro de una semana tenemos que jugar contra el Shutetsu, pero ni siquiera somos capaces de tener el balon firme sin que nos lo quiten o tropecemos por el campo- dijo uno de los niños, muy apenado.- Por cierto, me llamo Kyo Nakayama, y soy capitan de la escuela primaria Nankatsu.

-Mucho gusto. Yo soy Ryo Ishizaki, juego en la defensa de Japon para el World Youth.- dijo este, sin modestia ninguna XD.

Aaah, si. Ya me acuerdo, tu eres ese tio del Ganmen Block, que ayudaba a Tsubasa recibiendo pelotazos con la cara- contesto el capitan del equipo infantil.- Lastima que solo sepas hacer eso .

-Oye- tu- dijo Ryo empezando a perder la paciencia. Yo al menos aprendi con tu edad a regatear correctamente y a no perder el equilibrio y...

-Vamos, Ry-kun, no le des importancia, seguro que no lo ha dicho con mala intencion. Ademas tu ahora eres uno de los titulares del World Youth, y desde que tu participas en todos los partidos, no habeis perdido ni una sola vez. Eso, sin mencionar que ademas del Ganmen Block, tuviste que soportar el peso de Genzo-kun, cuando paro uno de los disparos de Arabia Saudi chocando el balon contra tu espalda- intervino Yukari, intentando quitarle hierro al asunto.

-Tienes razon, Yukari-chan. No tienes ni idea de lo que pesa Wakabayashi, que mide 180, y a eso sumale lo desarrollado que tiene los musculos. -Por tanto- dirigiendose a los niños- ... tengo mucho mas merito de lo que pensais- dijo por ultimo guiñandoles un ojo.

-En serio paso eso?!- salto uno de los niños, que jugaba de delantero, al igual que Kojiro en el World Youth.

Increible!- tuvo que reconocer Kyo. -Claro, como ultimamente entre los examenes de final de curso y nuestras propias practicas de futbol, hemos estado muy ocupados, apenas hemos podido ver la television. -dijo cabizbajo.- Asi que como capitan del equipo, te debo una disculpa- contesto por ultimo, haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

-Bah, tranquilo, no importa. Es solo que yo me pico muy facilmente- le contest Ryo, tratando de quitarle importancia.

-No lo sabes tu bien ^^- bromeo Yukari.

-Oye tu! Ya te vale!- le dijo este a Yukari, medio en broma medio en serio XDD.

(N/a: Al menos Ishizaki es uno de los pocos con sangre en las venas de la serie XDD).

-Jajaja!- se rieron el corro de niños- Se ve que os llevais muy bien!

-EN SERIO?!

-Pues si, os teneis mucha confianza el uno el con el otro- dijo esta vez una niña, que hacia poco habia sido aceptada en el equipo, para ser centrocampista como Kyo.

-Que sabras tu!- le repuso Kyo, intentando provocarla.

-Mas que tu seguro, YO al menos no me caigo cuando llevo el balon sobre el pie, NO COMO ALGUIEN QUE YO ME SE!- le contesto ella con recochineo. Y cuando ya se estaban mirando con odio, que hasta parecia que iban a salir chispas de los ojos de cada uno; dijo Ryo. - Venga chicos, haya paz, que yo os enseñar a hacer lo mas basico.

-Eso es. dijo Yukari. No es Roberto Hongo ni Tsubasa Ozora, pero Ryo-kun estuvo mucho tiempo con ellos practicando, sobre todo en primaria, por lo que os sera de gran ayuda para vuestro partido ^^.

-En serio va a enseñarnos?! Bieeenn!!-gritaron todos los chavales a coro.

-Por cierto, no me he presentado. Me llamo Izumi Yamaguchi, y soy delantera del equipo ^^.- dijo la chica de antes, dirigiendose a Yukari.

-Encantada de conocerte. Seguro que gracias a Ryo-kun hareis un gran partido ^^- dijo, muy orgullosa de su novio.

-Si, ojala ganemos gracias a la participacion de la machorra - intervino Kyo. Cuando Izumi ya estaba por pegarle una patada por el insulto, intervino en la conversacion otro chico, el delantero de antes: -Reconoce que en el fondo estas contento de que ella participe, no solo por el partido, sino porque tal vez surja algo mas- dijo, haciendo muecas.

-QUE?! Eso NO es cierto!! Como va a gustarme Izu-oni?!- se defendio Kyo, poniendo muecas de asco.

-NI TU A MI!! Baka-Kyo-kun!!- solto Izumi, ofendida.

-A quien llamas tonto?!! EH?!- ya empezaba el ambiente a ponerse tenso.

--Te digo tonto porque es la verdad! Yo al menos regateo un poco!

Ya veras cuando mejore mi juego! No pienso hacerte ni un solo pase, oni!

-Ahora veras!- dijo Izumi, tirandole del cuello de la camiseta, pero enseguida fueron separados por los demas miembros del equipo.

Yukari vio a otra chica que estaba ahi de manager, y se acerco a ella:

-Perdona, pero queria preguntarte algo: -Kyo- kun e Izumi-san se llevan siempre tan mal?

-Si. Practicamente desde el primer dia. Por lo visto Kyo-kun mancho un pañuelo de ella para limpiarse las zapatillas; como no quiso disculparse ella le pego un puñetazo, y como a ningun chico le gusta que una chica sea superior a el, aunque sea solo en fuerza bruta, pues asi se llevan.

-Vaya., dijo Yukari, no tenia ni idea. Ups, que tonta! No me presente correctamente! Me llamo Yukari Nishimoto.

-Yo Minami Hayashibara. Encantada ^^. Por cierto, vi los partidos de tu novio y me encantaron- dijo guiñando un ojo. Ojala ganen el World Youth.

-Seguro que si- dijo Yukari muy orgullosa. Pero tenemos que entrenarles muy bien a ustedes tambien; y de paso Ryo-kun no perdera la forma.

Pues si!- dijo Minami riendose.

Yukari y Minami se sentaron viendo como Ishizaki daba algunas instrucciones a los muchachos, y a la muchacha XP, que no le hacia el menor caso a Kyo.

-Y ya sabeis, chicos. Aplicaos lo que aprendi de Tsubasa-kun y de Hongo- sensei. Sed amigos del balon.

Si!!- dijeron los jugadores a coro.

Y cuando ya se habian despedido, Ryo-kun decidio acompañar a Yukari a su casa. Iban cogidos de la mano. Pocos metros antes de llegar, se pararon y se dieron un segundo beso.

-Aun se me hace un poco raro- dijo Yukari.

-Y a mi- contesto Ryo. -Pero supongo que sera cuestion de practica, no?- dijo de forma muy picara, besandola una vez mas.

-Jejeje- se rio Yukari. Lo unico que me preocupa es mi madre- dijo esta vez, seria y bajando la cabeza. -Seguro que no acepta lo nuestro tan facilmente.

-Pues tendra que hacerlo mas tarde o mas temprano. Tranquila, seguro que la convenceremos.

-Tienes razon- sonrio. -Bueno, he de irme ya.

-Espera, creo que he visto algo volando!

Eh, donde?!- pero antes de que Yukari pudiera decir nada mas, Ryo la cogio desprevenida, ya que volvio a darle otro beso mas, XD.

Ryo-kun!- grito Yukari, azorada.

-Si no se cuando volvere a verte, necesitare tener algo tuyo mientras tanto, no?- contesto el, guiñandole un ojo XD.

-Mmh. Si lo ves asi, yo tambien necesitare algo tuyo, y antes de que Ishizaki pudiera decir nada, ella lo beso a el esta vez XP.

-Esta vez si que me voy. Nos veremos en los entrenamientos del equipo del Nankatsu, supongo.

-Si. Hasta que tu madre lo acepte, no hay que levantar sospechas.

-Hasta otra^^.

-Chao ^^.

Ishizaki se le iba poniendo una cara de tonto en la cara, a medida que su ahora novia se alejaba.

Mientras tanto, en Tokio:

-Gracias por haber venido a ver a mi madre, Maki-chan. Significa mucho para mi- dijo Kojiro, abrazando a Maki.

-Me dirigi hasta aqui en cuanto me entere. Menos mal que el proximo partido de baseball no es hasta dentro de un par de semanas.

-Y mas ahora que te has convertido en una super-estrella, no?- dijo el, guiñandole un ojo.

-Si, supongo que ya estoy a tu altura, TIGRE- se rio ella.

-Sssht- dijeron un par de enfermeras, que pasaban por el pasillo en ese momento, pidiendo silencio.

-Lo sentimos- dijeron ambos a coro, haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

No mucho tiempo despues, el doctor los hizo pasar a la habitacion donde estaba descansando la madre de Kojiro.

-Ya esta fuera de peligro. Pero debe guardar reposo absoluto.

-Gracias doctor- dijeron los dos jovenes, haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

-De nada. Ahora debo irme- dijo sonriendo el doctor.

-Hasta luego.

-Hasta otra. Pero espero que no tengais que venir vosotros por aqui, muy pronto.

-Y eso?

-No me gustaria veros lesionados a ninguno de los dos- bromeo el doctor.

-Ah ya veo- se rieron Kojiro y Maki.

-Maki y Kojiro se despidieron del doctor con la mano y se acercaron a la cama de la madre de el.

-Como te encuentras, mama?

-De momento ya he podido comer algo, pero los puntos de sutura me tiran un poco.

-Vaya, ya veo. Por mi culpa has trabajado de mas y te dio la anemia, y en consecuencia te golpeaste con aquel escritorio.

-No hijo, la culpa no es de nadie. Tu te sacrificaste muchos años para sacar a la familia adelante, y ya es hora de que cumplas tu sueño ^^.

-Gracias mama- dijo Kojiro, abrazando a su madre mientras le rodaba una pequeña lagrima por la mejilla.

-Tu debes ser Maki Akamine, no?- dijo la madre, que habia notado la presencia de la chica, -lastima que nos hayamos tenido que conocer en estas circunstancias.

-No se preocupe. Gusto en conocerla. Kojiro siempre me hablaba muy bien de usted. Se ve que quiere mucho a su madre XD- dijo Maki, queriendo picar a Kojir, y lo logro:

-Eeh!! Para que le dices eso?! No viene al caso!- grito todo azorado.

-Jajaja, pues Koji-chan tambien me habla mucho de ti, siempre que esta aqui de visita o cuando me llama por telefono. Y por lo que he visto creo que seras una buena nuera ^^.

-Ooh... gracias- sonrio Maki, algo sonrojada.

-Estooo.... podrias darnos un autografo?- dijo Naoko, la hermana menor de Kojiro.

-Mejor que eso. Voy a hacerme una foto con vosotros. Que os parece?- le dijo Maki guiñandole un ojo.

-Genial! Voy a tener una cuñada muy enrollada, ya veras cuando mis compañeros de clase se enteren!

-Jajaja. Si que te has vuelto famosa- dijo Kojiro.

-Pues si. Quien lo hubiera pensado.

Y asi se hicieron una foto Maki, Naoko, Takeru y Masaru, los hermanos pequeños de Kojiro.

-Gracias por la foto Maki-sama.

-Nada de Maki-sama, Nao-chan. Prefiero que me llames Maki-chan.

-Pues hasta la vista, Maki-chan ^^.

-Adios, señora Hyuga. Ojala se recupere pronto ^^.

-No me llames de usted, llamame Minako .

-Pues hasta otra, Minako ^^.

De nuevo en Nankatsu:

- Hola mama, ya he vuelto- saludo Yukari a su madre al entrar en casa.

- Hola Yuka-chan, donde estuviste?- pregunto su madre esto ultimo, como quien no quiere la cosa.

- Pues ya sabes, con Sanae, lo de siempre- mintio Yukari, de la forma mas natural posible.

- Ah, ya veo. Supongo que estaras cansada.

- Si, un poco- reconocio Yukari.

- Te he dejado ensalada y estofado en el frigorifico. No te acuestes muy tarde.

- Buenas noches mama ^^

- Buenas noches.

Una vez que Yukari se retiro del salon para ir a la cocina a cenar, el semblante de su madre cambio de sonriente a serio, a cuenta de algo que ella habia descubierto horas antes, mientras Yukari habia estado fuera.

- Como puede mentirme tan descaradamente?- penso.

----------------------

En Tokio:

Al salir del hospital, Kojiro y Maki aprovecharon para estar juntos dando un paseo.

- Me alegro de que tu madre este mucho mejor del coma que sufrio, debisteis llevaros todos un buen susto.

- Si, desde luego. Ya perdimos a nuestro padre hace unos años, en un accidente de trafico. No se si hubieramos podido soportar la falta de nuestra madre tambien.- dijo esto ultimo suspirando.

- Claro, lo normal. Suerte que todo se ha quedado en lo que ha sido, una falsa alarma.- Y se decidio a preguntar, aunque sin estar muy segura de la respuesta que iba a recibir: - Y como fue lo de tu padre? Que le paso?

Al ver que el joven no respondia, penso que no habia sido una buena idea preguntarselo:

- Bueno, si no quieres no tienes por que contarmelo.- Pero para su sorpresa, el chico le respondio.

- Aun iba a primaria cuando fallecio. El era transportista, y en aquella epoca ya estabamos mal de dinero, eso sin mencionar que somos varios hermanos; - despues de varios segundos de pausa, continuo- Consegui que me seleccionaran para jugar en el Meiwa, a pesar de que tenia un año menos de la edad requerida para entrar en el equipo, ya que me vieron con mucho talento para ser delantero- Maki lo miraba muy atentamente. El me prometio regalarme un balon nuevo para celebrar por adelantado la victoria del Meiwa contra el equipo rival. Pero...

- Animo continua. Soltarlo te hara bien.

- Pero cuando se dirigia al campo de futbol con el balon nuevo que me compro, esa tarde llovia mucho y ademas un coche se metio en el carril contrario; asi que el camion derrapo y murio. Y para colmo, cuando estuve esperando a que llegara, PERDIMOS EL PARTIDO.

Antes de que Maki pudiera decir nada, Kojiro le propino un puñetazo a un muro cercano, y dijo escapandosele una lagrima:

- SI HUBIERAMOS GANADO EL PARTIDO AUN SEGUIRIA VIVO!

- Eso NO es cierto, Koji-chan! Ese accidente sucedio porque tenia que pasar, nadie tiene la culpa!- y diciendo esto ultimo lo abrazo.

- Tenia este recuerdo durante tantos años, destrozandome el alma!- sollozo Kojiro, con convulsiones.

- Tranquilo, de eso ya hace mucho. Tienes a tu madre, a tus hermanos, a todos tus compañeros de equipo, incluido Tsubasa-kun, que fue rival tuyo en su dia. Y por supuesto me tienes a mi, que te amo con locura. dijo esto ultimo susurrandole al oido.

- Te quiero, Ma-chan- dijo antes de besarla ardientemente, apoyando sus manos en las mejillas de ella.

Y mientras estaban abrazados, de repente comenzo a llover:

- Tenemos que refugiarnos o nos mojaremos.

- Si. Si quieres podemos ir a mi casa.

- No molestare si voy?

- No. Takeru iba hoy a una excursion escolar, y Masaru y Naoko se iban a quedar a dormir en casa de sus respectivas amistades.

- Ya veo. Entonces de acuerdo ^^

De ese modo, corrieron a refugiarse a casa de Kojiro, tapandose por el camino con una chaqueta de el.

Despues de unos diez minutos corriendo llegaron por fin a la susodicha casa:

- Pasa. Deja que cuelgue tu cazadora.

- Gracias- dijo Maki.

Una vez que Kojiro colgo su chaqueta y la cazadora de ella, le pregunto:

- Te apetece algo de beber?

- Si, gracias ^^

Y pocos segundos mas tarde, Kojiro vino con dos latas de refresco:

- Coca- Cola, que raro!- dijo Maki con ironia XDD.

- Acaso no te gusta?- pregunto Kojiro con una risa traviesa.

- Ya sabes que a mi tambien me gusta. La probe por primera vez cuando nos conocimos^^.

- Ah si, aquella vez que corriste detras del autobus. Menos mal que me baje de el, que si no, no me alcanzas ^^- dijo Kojiro con burla XDD.

- Eh! Recuerda que conseguiste aprender el Raijuu Shot gracias a mi. O quieres que te derrame tu preciada Coca-Cola como el dia aquel que estropeaste el terreno de juego?- replico Maki fingiendo enfado y acto seguido, cogiendole la lata de refresco a Kojiro.

- Ey! ES MI LATA!- y con tanto forcejeo, el oscuro liquido acabo derramandose sobre la camiseta de Maki.

- Ay, que frio esta!- se quejo la chica.

En cambio, Kojiro no decia nada, sino que se limito a mirarla fijamente. Los pechos de Maki se transparentaban a traves de la camiseta al haberse humedecido por el refresco.

Ella al percatarse de a donde se dirigia la mirada del muchacho, no pudo evitar sonrojarse y querer taparse enseguida. Pero el chico enseguida levanto los brazos de ella con delicadeza, y se hizo camino hacia el escote. Acto seguido, comenzo a lamer la piel de la muchacha desde el cuello hasta el canalillo del pecho. Maki sintio como una corriente electrica la recorria de los pies a la cabeza.

- Mi bebida favorita mezclada con la piel de mi novia. BUENA COMBINACION- se sonrio este con una expresion traviesa.

- Koji-chan... dijo Maki gimiendo del placer- Despues de varios segundos mas saboreando la zona, Kojiro decidio preguntarle antes de continuar:

-Quieres que pare?

- No... no pares... me apetece... mucho... hacerlo...- contesto, recuperando el aire poco a poco.

Y teniendo ahora el consentimiento de su novia, Kojiro la cogio en brazos y se la llevo a su habitacin. Una vez alli, la solto suavemente sobre el colchon.

Maki sujeto el cuello de Kojiro para atraerlo hacia ella, y lo beso apasionadamente. Asi, se llevaron varios minutos besandose por pura necesidad, como el sediento que encuentra un oasis en medio del desierto.

Por su parte, ella comenzo a acariciar la espalda de el de arriba a abajo, primero con el dedo indice y luego con el resto de la mano.

Sonriendo complacido, Kojiro quiso excitarla tambien un poco a ella, dibujando un rosario de besos desde la barbilla hasta el escote de ella, recorriendo tambien la clavicula; en la cual se detuvo unos instantes succionando la piel de esa zona.

Ella sintio de nuevo una corriente electrica al recibir estas caricias por parte de su novio. Mas no contenta con eso, mordisqueo el lobulo de la oreja de el, dandole a entender que queria algo mas.

Captando la indirecta, el muchacho se decidio a avanzar un poco mas. Al mismo tiempo que acariciaba la cara interna de uno de los brazos, levanto la camiseta de la chica y comenzo a acariciar con su mano libre los pechos de ella por encima de la tela, trazando esta vez un sendero hasta el ombligo. Al oir los suspiros de su novia, que ya empezaban a resonar por la habitacion; se animo y se detuvo en ese recoveco, lamiendolo y dandole bocaditos.

Maki mientras tanto, se dedicaba a acariciar los cabellos del joven futbolista, dandole en cierta manera permiso para que continuara.

Una vez se canso el chico de jugar con el ombligo, esta vez opto por un nuevo destino: los pechos de la jugadora de baseball. Asi que, se hizo paso hasta ellos y comenzo a besarlos por encima de la tela.

Comprendiendo ella su intencion de avanzar, se incorporo un poco y se abrazo a Kojiro, para facilitarle la tarea de quitarle el sujetador. Una vez suelto, el chico la tumbo suavemente en el colchon; y se recreo en esa nueva area. Empezo besando los pechos ya desnudos, cuya respuesta fue los suspiros de ella que cada vez eran mas seguidos; luego se recreo en el pezon izquierdo, mordiendolo suavemente, y succionandolo y lamiendolo para aliviar la presion de las mordidas. Por otro lado, atendio el otro pecho acariciandolo y estrujandolo, consiguiendo asi darle cada vez mas placer a su novia; que no paraba de gemir y ademas estaba tirandole del pelo a el. Contento por la reaccion de ella, sonrio para si mismo y le dio el turno al otro pecho durante un par de minutos.

Lo que no se esperaba es que ella, estimulada por el jugueteo de el, fuera a incorporarse y a colocarse sobre el, para agradecerle todo lo que le habia hecho momentos antes.

Se inicio en su turno dandole besos por la frente, las mejillas, la nariz, la barbilla, alternando la velocidad para torturarlo un poco con la espera entre un beso y otro; hasta detenerse por ultimo en los labios carnosos de el, primero beso las comisuras con una ligera caricia, mordio el labio inferior de el y despues lo lamio para pedirle que abriera la boca. De este modo, incito al muchacho acariciando el paladar y las encias, y finalmente, se acariciaron de forma reciproca las puntas de las lenguas.

Tuvieron que parar por la falta de aire, pero una vez recuperado, Maki continuo su tarea de torturarlo. Mordio el lobulo de su oreja y lamio durante unos instantes el pabellon del oido, escapandosele al tigre un par de suspiros. Satisfecha por la reaccion, la chica se animo y se decidio esta vez por besar su clavicula y sus hombros, a la vez que acariciaba los pectorales y abdominales tan bien formados que tenia gracias a los entrenamientos. Mas no contenta con eso, quiso hacer lo mismo que su tigre le habia hecho minutos antes: comenzo a lamer uno de los pezones masculinos, al mismo tiempo que acariciaba el otro; recibiendo por parte de el unos roncos gemidos. Despues de haberse dejado llevar por ella, quiso vengarse de la tortura a la que lo habia sometido. Asi, que, cogiendo la otra lata de refresco que habia sobrado; habiendo bajado la ropa intima de ella previamente, vertio su contenido en el sexo de Maki, oyendo por parte de ella un respingo de sorpresa. Pero la cosa no se quedo ahi, ya que Kojiro se atrevio a lamer los labios menores de ella, recibiendo un suspiro tras otro. Satisfecho con esa reaccion, decidio continuar con la tarea, introduciendo esta vez la lengua en la vagina de ella. Esta vez no resonaron en la habitacion simples suspiros, sino que la chica no paraba de gemir y de aferrarse al cuello de el, temblando de arriba a abajo. Para terminar de excitarla, apuro el contenido del refresco que le quedaba derramandolo en el clitoris de ella, besando y lamiendo una de las zonas mas erogenas de la anatomia femenina: su clitoris. Cual seria su sorpresa al comprobar que, aunque fuese un chico amante del futbol, tambien tenia conocimientos de otros temas en su vida; ella pensaba que seria el tipico obsesionado con el futbol que con respecto al sexo seria un total ignorante; sin embargo estaba comprobando que no se daba ese caso en Kojiro; ya que la estaba volviendo loca del placer y la tortura la estaba desesperando, por lo que:

- Koji-kun, estoy lista- dijo ella con decision, a la vez que acunaba el rostro del chico entre sus manos para ser mas convincente.

Entendiendo que la chica iba en serio con su declaracion, el asintio y, siendo consciente de que el tambien estaba muy excitado, se dio cuenta de que era el momento perfecto para ponerse la proteccion; y muy despacio, se introdujo en ella.

Viendo la mueca de dolor que ella habia puesto le dijo:

- Quieres que pare?

- No, tranquilo se me pasara.- Y efectivamente, asi fue, en poco tiempo el dolor se convirtio en placer, y solo se les oia a ellos dos gritando el nombre del otro. Minutos mas tarde, Maki se recosto en el pecho de Kojiro, acariciando este con el dedo indice. El por su parte, acariciaba los cabellos de ella, y le susurro al oido: Te amo.

Y dicho esto, ambos se quedaron dormidos.

Al dia siguiente, uno de los hermanos pequeños de Kojiro, Masaru, que ya habia regresado de pasar la noche en casa de un amigo suyo, le dijo: - Koji-chan, tienes toda la espalda arañada.

- Tiene razon- añadio Naoko- No sera que te sometes a entrenamientos demasiado duros?

- Jajaja, si, teneis razon, no debo sobreesforzarme tanto- contesto Kojiro, con una gota en la sien y con una risa extremadamente forzada.

- "Esta Maki, tendre que hablar con ella largo y tendido"- penso el chico, ligeramente sonrojado. Y es que, en el estado de frenesi en el que se encontraba la chica la noche anterior, inconscientemente lleno la espalda del tigre de arañazos. De estar tanto tiempo con el, la muchacha tambien se habia vuelto algo tigresa XDD.

De nuevo en Nankatsu:

- Mama voy a salir.

- NO, hoy NO sales. Y menos despues de lo que he descubierto.- y dicho esto, cerro la habitacion de la chica con llave.

.............................................................................

Hola de nuevo!

Ya llevaba mas de un año sin publicar, espero que no os hayais cansado de mi por tener que esperar tanto para ver el nuevo capitulo, MIL PERDONES! . Pero la carrera el año pasado no me daba tiempo de nada, ni a pensar en los nuevos capitulos siquiera T.T

Notas de la autora:

"Baka": Tonto, idiota, imbecil.

"Oni": Demonio, aunque tambien se puede pronunciar como AKUMA o MAMODO.

Y hablando de los capitulos, seran entre unos diez o doce capitulos aproximadamente. Espero que de aqui a finales de este año me de tiempo a finalizar la historia, ya que tenia pensado hacer mas adelante un fanfic KojiroxMaki. Ojala me apoyen para entonces! XP

Y ya saben, acepto cualquier tipo de sugerencia, asi que podeis comentarme cualquier critica siempre que sea constructiva. Y por favor, no seais muy malos conmigo con respecto al lemon, que aparte de uno que hice de SesshoumaruxRin para un fic colectivo no habia escrito ningun lemon mas. No seais muy duros conmigo, please! T.T

En fin, espero que os haya gustado el capitulo e intentare actualizar el siguiente lo mas pronto posible.

Hasta pronto! XP


	9. Chapter 9

Admiradora Secreta Chapter 9 Mal presagio

En el capitulo anterior: No, hoy NO sales!- grito la madre de la chica.

.....................................................

Y acto seguido, cerro con llave la habitacion de su hija.

"Mama, por que haces esto?!- se lamento Yukari, llena de confusion ante el acto de su madre.

"Te crees que naci ayer o que?! Acaso creias que no sabia lo tuyo con el niñato ese?!- dijo esto al mismo tiempo que los ojos de Yukari se abrian como platos, como se habria enterado?, pregunto para si misma.

Por su parte, la madre de Yukari noto que a su hija no le gusto oir el enfasis en la palabra niñato, dedicada a su ahora novio, ya que, aunque madre e hija estuvieran separadas la una de la otra por la puerta, pudo notar el desagrado al percibir el cambio en la respiracion de la chica, que estaba ahora mas reprimido. Pero aun asi prosiguio: "supongo que te preguntaras como lo he averiguado, no?"

- ......

Tras varios segundos de pausa, siguio con su particular monologo. "Hace unos dias, cuando dijiste que habias quedado con Sanae, estuve de limpieza, y cuando fui a hacer la colada; como procuro revisar si hay algo dentro de los bolsillos antes de meter la ropa en la lavadora, palpe algo muy raro. Cuando saque lo que contenian los bolsillos, me fije en que se trataban de fotopegatinas de un fotomaton. Y que casualidad"- dijo esto ultimo con sarcasmo- "nada mas y nada menos que mi unica hija con ese cara de mono fracasado! Y pensar que..."

"YA BASTA, mama!"- la interrumpio Yukari a traves de la puerta" Ryo-kun no es ningun fracasado! El siempre da lo mejor de si mismo! Cualquiera que viese uno de sus partidos se daria cuenta!"- Tomo aire para decir algo mas, mientras su madre se estaba quedando estupefacta. "Es un buen compañero de equipo y tiene mucha gente que le aprecia, ya que es un amigo muy generoso en el que se puede confiar!"

Cuando ya estaba empezando a sollozar añadio: "No es el mejor amigo de Tsubasa-kun por nada! Y lo mas importante, YO LE QUIERO, MAMA!"- al decir esto ultimo, a Yukari se le escapo una lagrima rebelde, que rapidamente rodo por la mejilla.

"Ya veo. Pues te quedaras aqui a pensar sobre tu comportamiento. Ya hablaremos luego".- dijo la madre de Yukari, tratando de parecer autoritaria y lo mas fria posible. Mas cuando ya se alejaba de alli, lo que le acababa de confesar su hija le estaba dando que pensar, que tal vez estaba cortandole las alas a su hija por ser tan sobreprotectora.

Campo de futbol del Nankatsu FC

"UFF... que sorpresa acabo de llevarme! Pense que vendra menos gente a ver el partido! o.0" solto Minami, la cual ya se encontraba en los vestuarios desde hacia mas de media hora para cumplir con sus tareas de manager.

"Y que lo digas! Estoy tan nerviosa que tengo las piernas de gelatina desde que me desperte esta mañana! :S "- confeso Izumi acongojada. A Kyo le parecio que estaba muy mona con ese gesto de preocupacion en el rostro. Despues rectifico pensando. "De mona, NADA! Tiene de femenina lo que yo de Will Smith!", al tiempo que giraba su cabeza negando con ella freneticamente. Cuando ya recupero la compostura, intervino en la conversacion de las dos chicas diciendo: "No queremos piernas de gelatina en nuestro equipo, asi que... si no estas segura de tus habilidades, vuelvete a tu casa!"- le espeto esto ultimo a Izumi con mirada desafiante.

"De eso nada, jugare igual de bien e incluso MEJOR que los demas! Ja, irme! Mas quisieras!!". le solto ella, sintiendose ahora mas segura de si misma, gracias al pique por parte de Kyo.

"Ya veo que estas mejor, asi que, al campo todos!- grito Kyo, tanto a ella como a los demas miembros del equipo. Tenia que demostrar su liderazgo despues de todo. Minami se rio para sus adentros, con respecto al cambio de actitud en Kyo de una semana para otra. Incluso parecia preocupado hacia un momento por Izumi.

Gradas del Nankatsu FC:

Kumi Sugimoto, 18 años:

Sanae-chan! Tsubasa-kun!

Kumi-chan, cuanto tiempo!- exclamaron ambos, viendo a Kumi aproximarse hacia los asientos en los que estaban ellos.

Si, si que hace! Espero que te este yendo bien en la carrera, Sanae-chan!

Bueno, me costo un poco adaptarme al principio, pero ya me estoy acostumbrando ^^.

Tengo entendido que fuiste a Inglaterra porque te invito una tia tuya. Espero que lo hayas pasado bien!- intervino Tsubasa esta vez.

Fui mas que nada porque no sabia lo que hacer al terminar el bachillerato. Pero al final me ha servido de inspiracion para decidir que carrera hacer.

Y por cual te has decidido?

Filologa Inglesa! ^0^

Que bien, ya tendras a una interprete para cuando seas abogada, Sanae!- rio Tsubasa.

Pues si, es verdad!

Jajaja! se rieron los tres, hasta que Kumi paro de reirse y se percato de unos vendajes que llevaba Tsubasa.

Que te ha pasado?!

Ah, esto. Hace unos dias estuve entrenando con una nueva tecnica y cai encima de unas vallas de atletismo- contesto el, con una gota en la sien. (Como este tio es masoquista, en vez de una colchoneta, prefiere aterrizar sobre vallas metalicas y clavarselas como se ve en el manga de World Youth, se puede leer en ).

Hay cosas que no cambian...- empezo a decir Kumi, mas alguien la interrumpio- Ey, Tsubasa, Sanae-chan!- llego correteando por las gradas un chico bajo de un metro sesenta, con cara sonriente.

Shingo-kun! Creiamos que estabas en Italia!

Y asi era! Pero me llamaron urgentemente, al parecer Katagiri piensa que Tsubasa podria necesitarme mas veces- se golpeo el pecho, orgulloso.

Pues esperemos que no acabes dentro de la porteria como en el primer partido- añadio Kumi con ironia.

Mirala ella, lo importante es que marque, no?- dijo Shingo haciendose el ofendido.

Sanae y Tsubasa se sonrieron, pensando- Esos dos hacen buena pareja.

Por cierto, donde esta la pareja de moda?- pregunto Sanae, cuando ya estaban todos un rato sentados.

Te refieres a Ryo y a Yuka-chan?- no deberan de tardar mucho en llegar, antes lo vi en la entrada esperandola- repuso Tsubasa.

Que raro, Yukari normalmente suele ser puntual comento Kumi extrañada.

Pero antes de poder decir algo mas, anunciaron el comienzo del partido.

Los jugadores del equipo rival se veian bastante frustrados, ya que Izumi se llevaba el balon antes que ellos pudieran hacer algo; sin mencionar que ademas Kyo hizo la chilena un par de veces gracias al entrenamiento con Ryo la semana anterior. Y cuando ya iban a pitar el final de la primera parte:

UWAAAH!

KYAAAAAAAH!

Izumi!- la mencionada cayo al suelo estrepitosamente. Habia recibido una entrada brutal por dos jugadores del equipo contrario.

Eso es trampa!- grito Minami contrariada desde el banquillo.

Sin embargo, el arbitro no pito para poner falta. Y ya en el descanso, Kyo mostro una gran preocupacion por Izumi: Estas bien? Te duele mucho?

No, no te preocupes. Puedo seguir jugando- respondio ella, sorprendida al principio por el repentino interes del chico, y tratando de quitarle importancia al asunto. Pero fue apoyar el pie un segundo y... Ay!- se quejo ella, con un lagrimon en uno de los ojos.

Esta bien, es evidente que no estas en condiciones de jugar. Asi que haremos una cosa, te pondras en defensa junto con Nakayama y Kuroki para que la porteria este mejor protegida, y yo me pondre de delantero y hare mas asistencias si fuera necesario.

Estas seguro? No sera demasiado trabajo?- pregunto Izumi apurada.

Tranquila, todo saldra bien- dijo Kyo guiñandole un ojo. Ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

Y asi se hizo, Kyo metio dos goles mas junto a los tres encajados por Izumi en la primera parte, en medio del griterio del publico, y como resultado ganaron 7-1. Una bofetada sin manos para el otro equipo, que tan tramposamente habian jugado.

Por supuesto, Tsubasa y Shingo eran los que estaban mas satisfechos por el resultado del partido, y mas teniendo en cuenta que era la primera vez que el Nankatsu FC ganaba desde la graduacion de Tsubasa y los suyos en secundaria.

Minami no paraba de gritar y saltar desde el banquillo, y a Izumi le caian lagrimas rodando a raudales por las mejillas.

Por otro lado, Kyo fue levantado entre todos los compañeros de equipo y lanzado al aire y recogido varias veces por estos. HURRA! Viva Kyo y el Nankatsu!

"NO", dijo Kyo con modestia, una vez en tierra firme. "Todo el merito no es mio, Izumi tambien ha hecho un excelente trabajo, es una gran jugadora"- dijo esto ultimo mirando hacia la recien nombrada.

Gracias- contesto ella, algo sonrojada al notar que la mirada de el era distinta a la mirada de arrogancia que el le dedicaba normalmente.

Como esta tu pie? le pregunto Minami.

Mejor gracias; durante el descanso me dijeron que no era grave, el tobillo solo esta algo torcido, en pocos dias me habre recuperado ^^.

Que bien!

Hubo unos instantes de silencio, en los que inconscientemente Kyo e Izumi se quedaron mirando fijamente hasta que Minami dijo: Ey, Kyo podria acompañarte a tu casa!

Eh... no, no hace falta! dijo Izumi rapidamente azorada. Como podria ser Minami tan descarada?!

Sube- oyo Izumi de repente. Era Kyo que se habia agachado para llevarla a cuestas.

No, gracias....

"Insisto. SUBE". dijo esto con autoridad, pero estaba algo sonrojado. Despues de dudar un poco, finalmente Izumi acepto la propuesta que le hacian.

Y asi, se alejaron del estadio, ante la atenta mirada de todos, incluidos Tsubasa y compaia que se pusieron a hacer gestos, a aplaudir, e incluso Shingo se puso a silbar.

Por su parte, Minami miraba a la pareja sonriendo y pensando: Me alegro por ti, Izumi.

Lo siento- dijo Kyo rompiendo el silencio que hubo desde que abandonaron el estadio.

"Y eso?"- Izumi no salia de su asombro.

"Aquella vez que manche tu pañuelo. A las chicas no os gusta que os estropeen los adornos", dijo esto cabizbajo y algo avergonzado.

"No", nego ella con la cabeza. "Yo tuve la culpa, reaccione de una manera muy extrema. No debi pegarte"- dijo esto ultimo en un susurro.

"Entonces, supongo que estamos en paz, no?"- aunque no podia ver su cara, por la voz sabia que el estaba sonriendo.

"Si, podriamos empezar desde cero, jeje."

A Kyo le parecio que la risa de ella era muy bonita.

"Si, me parece una buena idea"- contesto el sonriendo. Y de esa manera, mientras llegaban a su casa, descubrieron que tenian muchas cosas en comun, les gustaban las mismas peliculas, ademas de deportes; y tambien hablaron de sus respectivas familias. Empezando de momento lo que podria ser una buena amistad.

Por otro lado:

"Que raro que Ishizaki aun no haya vuelto", comento Sanae.

"Le habra pasado algo?"- dijo Kumi.

"Ni idea"- dijo Shingo.

"Por que no vamos a buscarle? Total, el partido ya ha acabado."

"Si, sera lo mejor."

Acto seguido, bajaron las gradas para salir del recinto.

Por otro lado, Ryo estaba super nervioso, al ver que Yukari no llegaba.

Esta ultima, despues de haber intentado abrir la puerta sin exito, decidio bajar por un arbol que tenia junto a la ventana.

Sin embargo, muy cerca ya del estadio.

"Eh, tu, DANOS LO QUE TENGAS"- eran atracadores.

"So....solo tengo mil yenes" contesto ella asustada.

"Seguro que tienes algo mas!"- y acto seguido, por el mismo enfado, pago su frustracion clavandole una navaja en una de sus costillas.

"Mierda! Te has pasado, imbecil, vamonos de aqui!"

"Uuhgh....." se lamentaba la pobre Yukari.

Justo en ese momento, Ryo miro hacia la acera de enfrente: "Yukari! NO!"- grito el, que no salia del shock. Pocos segundos despues, llegaron Tsubasa, Sanae, Shingo y Kumi, que no salian de su asombro.

Antes de que los atracadores pudieran escapar, Tsubasa y Shingo comenzaron a correr, cada uno con un balon; y Tsubasa alcanzo con el Drive Shoot al que habia apuñalado a Yukari; y Shingo por su parte logro noquear al compañero del criminal. Su entrenamiento durante los ultimos meses, poniendo pesos de hierro en las piernas para fortalecerlas habia dado sus frutos.

Mientras estaban inconscientes, Kumi y Sanae aprovecharon para llamar al hospital. Tsubasa y Shingo a la policia para que detuvieran a los maleantes, y por otro lado: "Ryo-kun..."

"Yukari. Estas bien?"- dijo Ishizaki con los ojos abiertos como platos de la impresion, hasta ese momento se habia quedado paralizado y con la mirada perdida.

"Me siento mal..."

"MAL?! Aguanta, enseguida te llevo a un medico!!!!"

Como alma que lleva el diablo, la llevo en brazos a la enfermeria del colegio Nankatsu, a que le hicieran los primeros auxilios. Unos diez minutos mas tarde, por fin llego la ambulancia. Justo cuando estaban metiendo a Yukari en el vehiculo, tumbada ya en la camilla, se desmayo.

"NO, YUKARI!!! NO TE MUERAS!!!!", gritaba Ryo fuera de si.

"Tranquilo, no ha muerto. Pero necesita urgentemente una transfusion de sangre, por eso se ha desmayado!" le explico uno de los doctores.

Ryo al oir eso, asintio freneticamente con la cabeza.

"Necesitamos sangre tipo B!!!" grito nerviosa la enfermera., que iba junto al doctor en la ambulancia.

"Yo soy tipo B!!" dijo Ryo rapidamente.

"Esta bien muchacho!!! Sube con nosotros!" le pidio el doctor.

Ishizaki obedecio introduciendose en el vehiculo rapidamente. Viendo como arrancaba, Tsubasa pensativo murmuro: "Suerte Ishizaki-kun."

Sanae y Kumi estaban abrazadas y no paraban de llorar, mientras Shingo observaba a los atracadores, que yacian aun inconscientes en el suelo, con mirada asesina. De fondo se podian oir las sirenas del coche de policia que ya se aproximaba.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hola de nuevo! Espero que despues de este final de capitulo tan melodramatico no vayais a querer matarme, pero era algo necesario para la trama, como podreis ver para el siguiente episodio XP.

Ya me quedaran como mucho dos capitulos mas para terminar el fic, espero que sigais apoyandome como hasta ahora!

Besos!


	10. Chapter 10

Admiradora Secreta Chapter 10 Reconciliacion

- Yukari, quieres comer algo? Te traigo la cena. Era la madre de la chica. Una cosa era no dejarla salir y otra que su hija muriera de inanicion. Al no recibir respuesta, abrio la puerta. Para su sorpresa, la hallo vacia. Una vez dentro, noto la presencia de una nota sobre el escritorio. Comenzo a leer la carta, la cual decia: "Lo siento, mama. Te quiero mucho pero esta vez te has pasado. Voy en busca de mi felicidad, por eso me he escapado. Yukari."

- QUEEEEE?! Sera posible?! asi que sospechando que habia ido a ver el partido del Nankatsu, opto por llamar al movil de su hija, pero no recibio respuesta. Luego, penso que lo mejor seria llamar a Sanae, por lo que marco el numero del movil.

A Sanae le costo trabajo contestar al telefono, ya que habia estado llorando junto con Kumi. -Si, diga?

- Soy la señora Nishimoto, la madre de Yukari. Esta mi hija contigo?

- N... no señora

- Y eso?

- Es que...

- HABLA!!- exigio la señora Nishimoto, con voz autoritaria.

- Es que se la han LLEVADO EN AMBULANCIA!!!- exclamo Sanae, rompiendo en llanto.

- Q... que has dicho?- la madre de Yukari estaba que no se lo creia.

- Unos atracadores la hirieron- pronuncio a duras penas por el llanto.

- Ahora nos dirigimos para alla venga con nosotros- propuso Tsubasa a la señora Nishimoto. Este le cogio el movil a Sanae viendo como su novia tenia demasiadas dificultades para hablar. Incluso el, que solia ser muy calmado tuvo problemas para decirle eso a la madre de su amiga.

En el hospital:

-Gracias por tu generosidad. Si no te hubieras ofrecido voluntario para la transfusion, tal vez esta chica ya no estuviese viva.

- No tiene importancia. Era lo menos que podia hacer- aseguro Ryo mirando fijamente a Yukari, la cual estaba inconsciente pero al menos tenia pulso.

- Ya veo que esa persona es muy importante para ti. Ahora los dos necesitais descansar. Si necesitas algo, avisa- dijo el doctor, el cual habia resultado bastante simpatico.

- Gracias. Hasta ahora- respondio Ryo. El doctor se retiro con una sonrisa.

- Yukari es la persona mas importante de mi vida- penso Ishizaki.

.

- Menos mal que ya detuvieron a esos mal nacidos- dijo Shingo. Pero me quede con las ganas de partirles la cara- dijo esto ultimo cerrando el puño.

- No- nego Kumi con la cabeza- eso habria sido ponerse a su nivel.

- Si, puede que tengas razon.

- Señora Nishimoto- le dijo el doctor a la madre de Yukari. Ya puede ver a su hija.- Y acto seguido, la señora Nishimoto siguio al doctor.

- Parece que ya esta mas calmada- dijo Sanae.

- Y tu como estas?- Sanae ya habia dejado de llorar, pero aun asi Tsubasa queria ver como se encontraba.

- Mejor, gracias. Gracias por preocuparte por mi, Tsubasa.

- .......- el no dijo nada pero la respondio con una sonrisa. Sanae se apoyo en el hombro de Tsubasa, ya que estaba sentada junto a el, y el por su parte entrelazo su mano con la de ella. Por otro lado, Shingo quedo sentado junto con Kumi en la sala de espera, y a su manera trato de reconfortar a Kumi haciendole un par de gracias.

Dentro de la habitacion:

- Yukari, despertaste al fin!- dijo Ryo que casi llora de la alegria.

- Ryo-kun quien hubiera dicho que ibas a ser la primera persona a la que veria al despertar.

- Soy un privilegiado, no?

- Supongo, soy una chica ocupada- le siguio la broma ella.

- Jajaja.

- Por cierto. Por que estas aqui?

- Done sangre para que te hicieran una transfusion.

- Vaya, eres mi angel de la guarda despues de todo XDD.

- Aunque herede los baños publicos, no?- bromeo Ryo guiñandole un ojo.

- No importa con tal de que este contigo- le sonrio Yukari.

Y justo cuando se estaba formando la atmosfera romantica, irrumpio alguien en el cuarto, la madre de Yukari.

- Mama, ha sido mi culpa- dijo ella con decision- por favor, no la tomes con el.

- Lo se.- Pocos segundos mas tarde, la madre de Yukari no pudo reprimir las lagrimas.

- Mama?!- solto Yukari sin salir del asombro, al notar la fuerza con la que su madre la estaba abrazando.

- T- temia que te murieras cuando me lo dijeron snif.- dijo entre sollozos- m- mi unica hija. Solo te tengo a ti.

- Lo se mama- dijo Yukari con una sonrisa acariciando la espalda de su madre. Por suerte mis amigos llamaron a una ambulancia, y me parecio ver a Shingo y a Tsubasa yendo detras de los atracadores.

- Lo siento. No debi encerrarte ni hablarte de esa manera. No tuve en cuenta tus sentimientos.

- No, mama. Yo tambien tuve la culpa por obstinada. No debi escaparme como lo hice, perdoname.

- No. Perdoname tu a mi.- Y se abrazaron mas fuerte que antes con una sonrisa.

Ahora que se sentia mas calmada, la madre de Yukari se dirigio a Ishizaki: - Perdoname, por favor, por el comportamiento que he tenido hasta ahora- Ryo trago saliva ante el cambio de actitud de la señora Nishimoto. - pero, desde que murio mi marido hace unos siete años, me apoye en mi hija y he sido demasiado protectora con ella.

- No no tiene importancia- tartamudeo el chico.

- por eso - la señora pauso para sorber las lagrimas- no queria que mi hija estuviese con cualquiera.

- Claro. Tal vez yo hubiera hecho lo mismo- se rio nerviosamente Ishizaki.

- Pero me he dado cuenta de que eres buena persona y, si mi hija te ha elegido a ti yo tambien estoy contenta.- Y sin que Ishizaki se lo esperara lo abrazo a el tambien. Su futura suegra acababa de aceptarlo.

- Gracias- atino a decir Ryo. Yukari miraba a ambos sonriendo.

- Pero te seguire vigilando!- bromeo la madre de Yukari.

- Jajajaja- se rieron los tres.

- Que pasara ahi dentro? Han soltado gas de la risa o que?- solto Shingo extrañado al oir las carcajadas.

- Jajaja- se rieron los otros tres, especialmente Kumi al que parecia que le estaba cayendo muy bien Shingo XDD.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Solo me queda por publicar el ultimo capitulo! Gracias por seguirme hasta ahora, el unico adelanto que puedo dar por el momento es que la historia terminara con la boda de Tsubasa con Sanae XP.

Tambien por si os interesa, cuando puse lo de los baños publicos me inspire en la parte de World Youth en la que Yukari se preocupa por Ryo y va a verlo a la enfermeria ( con golpes en la cabeza- cara, para variar XDD); y este le dice a ella que no le importara salir de alli aunque sea feo con tal de que ella le diga que lo quiere a el XP. Pues eso, que en esa secuela Ryo le dice que heredara los baños publicos cuando se le declara a ella, y Yukari le contesta que eso a ella no le importa XP. Y luego como curiosidad, cuando empece a hacer el fic aun no me habia leido ni la primera parte ni de la de World Youth; por lo que me invente que Yukari hacia un curso de guarderia y tambien lo de que se metia con Ryo porque en realidad le gustaba el. Mas tarde me lei ambas partes y debo de tener telepatia con el mangaka o algo XDD; ya que en el tomo 36 de la primera parte, Ryo dice que va a la biblioteca a estudiar, y ella se mete con el preguntandole si tiene fiebre XDD. Luego de eso empece a leer World Youth y Yukari le dice a Sanae que decidio estudiar guarderia despues de cuidar de los miembros del Nankatsu, que son como niños XDD. Sencillamente me quede de piedra o.0. Ya podria adivinar el numero de la loteria para hacerme rica XP. Tal vez cuando mis poderes telepaticos mejoren XDD.

En fin, que pronto publicare el siguiente y ultimo capitulo. Espero que me sigais apoyando. Chao! ^^


	11. Chapter 11

Admiradora Secreta Chapter 11 La boda

Varios meses más tarde, Ishizaki y Yukari salieron juntos frecuentemente, y parecia que la señora Nishimoto ya no le tenia ojeriza al chico. Al menos ya no tenian que salir a escondidas de nadie.

Poco a poco, parecia que la madre de Yukari incluso se estaba encariñando con su futuro yerno.

- Nos vamos, mama- dijo la chica cuando ya se dirigia a la puerta principal de la casa.

- Pasearemos un rato, señora. No tardaremos mucho en volver.

- Vale, ir con cuidado.- Acto seguido, se acerco a su hija, y le dio un beso en la mejilla, pero lo que no se esperaba el joven es que fuera a recibir uno el tambien. Finalmente, tras la sorpresa, le devolvio el gesto a la señora Nishimoto.

Ya fuera de la casa, Yukari se rio un poco, por la cara de patidifuso que habia puesto su novio momentos antes.

- Aun no te lo crees, eh? – bromeo ella.

- No, que va. Parece que fue ayer cuando nos reconciliamos con ella en la habitación de aquel hospital. Lástima que tuvieras que estar herida para que pasara eso.

- Bueno, pero ahora estamos aqui juntos, no? No hay mal que por bien no venga, o eso dicen- se rio ella.

- Si- dijo el recuperando la sonrisa.

Cogidos de la mano, estuvieron paseando por varios sitios que eran importantes para ellos, como por ejemplo, la guarderia donde trabajaba Yukari, aunque ese dia ella estaba libre, por lo que cuando pasaron por ahi, los saludo a ella y a Ryo el hermano pequeño de Tsubasa, Daichi, junto con su novia Koyuki, que estaban ese dia con otra profesora.

- Hola, Yukari- chan, Ryo-kun!- gritaron ambos a coro.

- Hola Daichi, Koyuki-chan!- contesto Yukari. – Que tal estais?

- Bien, aunque lo pasamos mejor contigo- dijo la niña, sin pelos en la lengua.

- Shht, que te va a oir- advirtió Daichi, refiriendose a la otra profesora.

Los dos adultos no pudieron evitar reirse ante la espontaneidad de la niña.

- Por cierto, si vais al instituto Nankatsu, os enterareis de algo muy interesante- dejo de caer Daichi.

- Ah, si? De que?- inquirio Ryo.

- Aaah…. Solo lo sabreis si vais para alla- replico Daichi con picardia.

- La unica pista que os damos es que tiene algo que ver con Tsubasa Ohzora- añadio Koyuki.

- Uhm, supongo que tenemos eleccion. Hasta otra!- dijeron esto ultimo la pareja a los niños antes de irse.

- Hasta pronto!!- dijeron los niños agitando los brazos.

Asi que, pasando por el parque, otro sitio importante para la pareja, ya que alli habia sido el lugar donde llegaron a ser novios, fueron haciendose camino hacia el instituto, aunque no pudieron evitar detenerse varios segundos por el puente, observando el lago en el que se habian besado por primera vez. Mirandose el uno al otro y riendose ambos porque habian pensado lo mismo, echaron a correr hacia el centro escolar. No podian evitar tener curiosidad por saber la noticia relacionada con Tsubasa. Una vez llegaron alli, tuvieron que parar por la falta de aire. Estando ahi encorvados y de rodillas para recuperar el oxigeno, oyeron una voz:

Ishizaki-kun, Yukari-san!- era Tsubasa, que los habia visto llegar desde lejos.

Tsubasa…kun

Ho… hola

Ya estas en mala forma, y solo han pasado unas pocas semanas- se rio Tsubasa.

Pues claro, no todos somos superhéroes como tu- le devolvio la pelota Ryo, bromeando.

Jaja, no sera para tanto – contesto el aludido, sacando la lengua.

Ahora que recuerdo- intervino Yukari- Daichi dijo algo de que nos tienes una sorpresa, que es?

Aaah, eso, pues…

Venga, dilo- lo animo Ryo.

Sanae-chan y yo nos vamos a casar!- dijo al final animadamente.

COMOOOO?!- se les escapo a ambos aquellas exclamaciones.

Pues eso… se sonrojo un poco Tsubasa- que cuando acabo el campeonato juvenil de World Youth se lo propuse… que se casara conmigo. Y ella accedio- dijo esto ultimo rascandose la nuca.

Pero eso es… GENIAL!!- grito la pareja en jubilo. Y se llevaron cerca de un minuto haciendo corro alrededor de Tsubasa dando brincos.

Bueno, la celebración sera para dentro de un mes.

Un mes?! Por que tan pronto?- se extrañaron.

Pues vereis. Lo cierto, es que después de que ganaramos el campeonato, me propusieron varias ofertas para jugar en algun equipo, y finalmente me he decidido por el Barcelona F.C., en España.

Vaya! Nos alegramos mucho por ti!! Por fin te decidiste, eh? Ya tardaste!- le dijo Ryo dandole golpecitos a Tsubasa con el codo.

Pues aunque haya tardado, estoy segura de que ha hecho una buena eleccion- corroboro Yukari.

Gracias a los dos- les dedico una sonrisa sincera a ambos.

De nada, hombre!

Ah, si, ahora que recuerdo, Sanae-chan esta con mis padres y los de ella hablando sobre los preparativos para la boda.

Eh? Entonces por que no estas con ellos?

Estoy despidiendome de este campo de futbol. Me trae muchos recuerdos- confeso el, con sonrisa nostalgica.

Claro que si, aqui entrenabamos durante la secundaria.

Si, y tambien recuerdo que hice mis practicas de guarderia con vosotros, que estais muy consentidos.

¡Que?! Ahora veras!- bromeo Ryo, haciendole cosquillas a Yukari, aunque en el fondo se reia, al recordar cuando ella, junto con Kumi y Sanae hacia sus tareas de manager. Y pensar que en aquella epoca ya se gustaban pero no se atrevian a decirselo el uno al otro! Tal vez por miedo a que se hubiera roto la relacion de amistad que los unia. Pero ahi estaban, por fin juntos. Tsubasa sonreia observandolos, por fin se habian emparejado dos de sus mejores amigos.

Perdona que interrumpa vuestra pelea de enamorados; pero tal vez a ti, Yukari, te gustaria hablar con Sanae. Hace semanas que finalizo el campeonato y seguro que se pondra muy contenta de verte.

Si, claro! Vamos para alla!- dijo esta animadamente. Se dirigieron a casa de Tsubasa. Una vez alli, Sanae, Yukari y Ryo se rieron de que el dormitorio de Tsubasa aun seguia como siempre, atestado de posters y todo tipo de adornos y articulos relacionados con el deporte rey: EL FUTBOL. – Sigue igual que antes de que me fuese a Brasil, jeje- se rio Tsubasa. Los chicos siguieron charlando alli después de haber felicitado a ambas familias, y Sanae y Yukari fueron al jardin a charlar.

Enhorabuena chica!- la felicito Yukari una vez alli, - nos ha dicho Tsubasa-kun que os vais a casar!

Si, tal vez sea un poco pronto por la edad y eso, pero Tsubasa me ha propuesto que me vaya con el a Barcelona a vivir.

Claro, cuando se fue a Brasil tuviste que esperarle tres años hasta la vez aquella que fuiste a Sao Paulo a verle.

Si, si no fuera porque me animaste, no hubiera trabajado en aquella heladeria para ganar el dinero del vuelo a Brasil.

Suerte que esta vez si ha querido llevarte contigo, eso demuestra que vuestra relacion se ha fortalecido ^^

Si. No te lo he contado hasta ahora, pero me lleve una gran sorpresa cuando, en el estadio al final del World Youth se acerco con un balon de futbol (N/A: Como no), y sin yo esperarlo, detras de el habia una caja, y al abrirla, ¡resulto ser el anillo de compromiso!

Que emocion! Y que mas?- pregunto la otra con entusiasmo.

Pues me pidio que siguiera apoyandolo como hasta ahora en los partidos, solo que para la proxima vez como marido y mujer.

Bastante romantico para tratarse de Tsubasa, jeje.

Pues si. Y le dije que si, y que me alegraba un monton ya que normalmente del primer amor no se recibe frutos, pero yo afortunadamente si los he recibido- sonrio Sanae con algo de sonrojo.

Claro, no te podras quejar XP. Y paso algo mas?

Bueno…

LO SABIA!! Venga dimelo!!

Nos… besamos- diciendo esto apenas audible.

Que? No te he oido- se acerco Yukari un poco mas a su interlocutora.

¡¡¡QUE NOS BESAMOS!!!.- grito Sanae a grito pelado.

Uuf… me alegro por ti chica, aunque creo que en Nagasaki ya te habran oido- se rio Yukari.

Que vergüenza- se tapo esta la cara con ambas manos.

Jaja, me alegro mucho por ti. Por lo que me contaste, ya te gustaba desde sexto de primaria, y si no hubiera sido por lo del reto de Kanda contra Tsubasa nunca habria demostrado sus sentimientos hacia ti.

Pues si, a Kanda tendriamos que haberle dado las gracias. Y a Kumi ya se las di, un poco antes de que se Tsubasa se fuera a Brasil. Si no hubiera sido ella la que se declaro a el primero, y después de eso no le hubiera dado un empujoncito a Tsubasa para que se me declarara, no habria habido nada que hacer.

Pero la espera no es tan mala si la dicha es buena, no? Ademas, creo que Kanda se dio cuenta de que ambos le estais agradecidos.

Si, tienes razon ^^

Jo, me voy a sentir muy sola sin ti. Que en un mes te nos casas! T.T

Venga, no es para tanto- trato de animarla Sanae- yendo en avion, España no esta tan lejos, y nosotros tambien vendremos por aqui cuando haya vacaciones. Eso sin mencionar que ahora tu tambien tienes novio, eh pillina? A ver que haceis mientras "la jefa", o sea yo, no estoy- dijo esto ultimo guiñando un ojo.

Jaja, que va! Dejate de tonterias, nada mas que con lo que tardo en pedirme que saliera con el!- diciendo esto ultimo, le pego tremendo cachetazo en el brazo a su amiga a causa de los mismos nervios.

Ouch!, ten mas cuidado caray! Que te estas pareciendo a Maki, y eso que la mas deportista de nosotras es ella!- le recrimino Sanae medio en broma medio en serio.

Ups perdon- se disculpo Yukari agachando la cabeza.

Y asi, entre una cosa y otra, el dia de la boda llego:

Jo, Kumi deja de llorar, que es una boda no un entierro- la regaño Yukari.

Ya lo se, es que las bodas me encantan!

En realidad yo la comprendo, incluso yo misma he estado a punto de llorar hoy varias veces. Aun no me lo creo- confeso Sanae.

Pues mejor no lo hagas, porque estas especialmente guapa hoy- comento Izumi, que tambien habia sido invitada.

Eso, y que se te correra el rimel- solto Koyuki.

Jajaja- se rieron ante la ocurrencia de la niña, que no era consciente de la gracia de su chiste.

Se te hace dura la espera, eh Tsubasa?- comento Mamoru, que llego a la iglesia junto con los otros dos "mosqueteros", Kisugi y Jaime.

Si, estoy incluso mas nervioso que a la vispera de un partido.

Di que si. Partidos jugaras muchos, pero este es el dia mas importante de tu vida, jeje.- añadio Jaime.

Si, - admitio Tsubasa, asintiendo con la cabeza.

Dios mio, nuestro pequeño se nos hace mayor!!! Parece que fue ayer cuando iba por ahi con la pelotita! Sniff!- se sono la nariz Kisugi con tono melodramatico.

EH, Ya vale! – se quejo Tsubasa, sonrojado ligeramente.

Ejem, perdon por la interrupcion, vengo a traer algo para Tsubasa- se trataba de Ishizaki que tenia algo sujeto con ambas manos.

Ryo- kun! Que bien que hayas venido! Pensabamos que tardarias mas en llegar!

Eh! La duda ofende!- dijo Ryo haciendose el enfadado. Aunque normalmente solia ser el mas tardon del grupo, sobre todo en primaria XD.

Jajaja- se rieron los demas.

Bueno, bromas aparte. Ten esto, Tsubasa. Es de parte de todos nosotros, como regalo de despedida- aclaro Ryo.

Tsubasa estuvo concentrado en la tarea de desenvolver el regalo y finalmente puso cara de satisfacción precedida de una de asombro.- Que chulada! Me encanta! Gracias a todos vosotros!- esbozo una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Se trataba de una pequeña bandera, con un lateral bordado con las letras del instituto Nankatsu, acompañado ademas de las firmas de los chicos presentes. El resto de las firmas se llevarian a cabo por jugadores como Hyuga, Jun Misugi, Hikaru Matsuyama, Genzo Wakabayashi y Taro Misaki, que llegarian probablemente con el tiempo justo a causa del tiempo del viaje en avion mas el tiempo de llegar en los taxis a la iglesia; especialmente Wakabayashi que habia vuelto a Alemania una vez que se le curaron las manos (en la secuela de World Youth se lesiono).

Nos alegramos mucho de que te haya gustado. La idea fue de Ishizaki en realidad- explico Mamoru.

En serio?

Si, me devane los sesos bastante. Uno no se casa todos los dias, tenia que tratarse de algo original y que pudieramos compartir todos, claro.

Gracias. No olvidare este detalle nunca- sonrio Tsubasa de manera franca, chocando su puño con el de Ryo ante las miradas de los otros amigos que sonreian tambien. Y ya no pudieron hablar mucho mas, ya que todos los invitados ya estaban en sus puestos, algunos amigos-rivales de los equipos secundarios como los gemelos Tachibana; Misaki junto con su padre y su medio hermana, Yoshiko, que habian llegado hacia pocos minutos; Matsuyama junto con su novia Yoshiko que ya se encontraba mejor de sus lesiones de cuando la atropellaron, y en ese momento le estaba haciendo señas para saludarle; o incluso Jun Misugi que entro con Yayoi, coincidiendo por la puerta de entrada al mismo tiempo que Kojiro con Maki. Era raro verse en un sitio que no fuese el terreno de juego, pero se les hizo agradable al mismo tiempo. El ultimo en llegar fue Wakabayashi, coincidiendo con Ken Wakashimazu, que hicieron una pequeña carrerilla hasta el mismo banco para sentarse. (N/A: Nunca cambiaran XDD). Tsubasa y compañia tuvieron que aguantar la risa con esto ultimo. Ya habia pasado un tiempo desde el final de World Youth y aun asi querian seguir compitiendo para ver quien de los dos era el mejor XDD. Por otro lado Shingo le ofrecio un asiento a Kumi junto a el. Incluso Tsubasa, que antaño solia ser muy despistado, reparo en ese detalle en concreto. La melodía nupcial comenzo a resonar por los muros del templo, y todos giraron la cabeza para ver entrar a Sanae cuyo rostro resplandecia con un aura especial gracias a los reflejos que se habian filtrado por una de las vidrieras. Poco a poco fue avanzando hacia el altar, sujeta del brazo de su padre, el señor Nakazawa. Tsubasa aun no sabia si lo que veia era real o no. Cuando Sanae habia adquirido un aspecto tan adulto? Parece que fue ayer cuando le pidio salir a esa chica inocente de rasgos aniñados! Tsubasa junto con su madre se sento, después de que esta ultima lo bajara de las nubes, y por su parte, Sanae se sento junto con su padre, estando los cuatro de frente al sacerdote. Yukari estaba intentando convencer a Kumi para que dejara de llorar, aunque lo cierto es que a ella tambien se le estuvo por escapar mas de una lagrima; y Ryo estaba bastante pensativo: "Me alegro mucho por Tsubasa. Me pregunto cuando Yukari y yo nos casaremos." E incluso se imagino a si mismo en ese mismo altar junto con Yukari mirandole. Por su parte Shingo miraba a Kumi y tambien al altar de vez en cuando. Llego el momento de que Tsubasa y Sanae intercambiaran los anillos; que fueron cargados por Daichi. Koyuki habia sostenido la cola del vestido de novia, que no era demasiado larga, con la idea de que la niña no tuviera que soportar un peso excesivo. Por otro lado, Kumi y Yukari eran las damas de honor. Izumi tambien habia sido invitada, junto con Kyo, que últimamente se llevaban muy bien.

Tsubasa Ohzora, prometes que seras fiel a Sanae Nakazawa en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, durante todos los dias de tu vida?

Si, prometo serle fiel en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza todos los dias de mi vida- afirmo Tsubasa muy seguro mirando fijamente a Sanae, y colocandole la alianza.

Sanae Nakazawa, prometes que seras fiel a Tsubasa Ohzora en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, todos los dias de tu vida?

Yo, Sanae, prometo que te sere fiel en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza todos los dias de mi vida- dijo, colocandole la alianza a Tsubasa.

Ya sois marido y mujer- dijo el sacerdote. El novio ya puede besar a la novia. Un pelin ansioso, Tsubasa levanto el velo de Sanae, y la beso tiernamente delante de todos los invitados. Sanae, ahora señora de Tsubasa Ohzora salia junto a su marido bajo la tormenta de arroz que los esperaba fuera de la iglesia. La recien casada lanzo el ramo de novia, el cual era el objeto de deseo del sector femenino invitado a la ceremonia, pero solo una de ellas fue la afortunada que logro alcanzarlo: Yukari Nishimoto, nada mas y nada menos; ante la gran algarabía provocada por el asombro de los presentes. Contenta y algo sonrojada a la vez, poso con el ramo entre las manos junto a Ishizaki, Tsubasa y Sanae, para hacerse una foto de recordatorio. Luego de esa fotografia, se echaron otra mas, junto con el resto de los invitados: Kojiro con Maki, Yayoi con Jun, Yoshiko con Matsuyama, el trio del Nankatsu, Wakabayashi, Misaki, Tsubasa con Sanae en el centro, los padres de Tsubasa y Sanae, Daichi con Koyuki que aparecieron correteando justo en el momento que funciono el flash de de la camara; Kumi con Shingo, Kyo con Izumi. Y finalmente Yukari aparecio con cara de reproche cuando vio a Ishizaki haciendo payasadas en la foto (como no XDD).

Luego ya en el banquete de bodas, estando ya todos sentados en la mesa, Ryo quiso decir unas palabras:

Aqui estamos todos nosotros reunidos en este dia tan feliz. Aun recuerdo como Tsubasa y yo nos conocimos. Yo era el primer amigo que hizo en Nankatsu. Una de las cosas que mas me llamo la atención de el fue la tremenda potencia de tiro, cuando mando aquel balon con el mensaje de desafio a la casa de Wakabayashi. Incluso llegue a pensar que sus botas eran de ultima tecnología….

Jajaja- le interrumpieron las risas de los demas.

Pero bueno, a lo que iba. Por aquel entonces, yo me encontraba en una situación bastante desesperada, ya ue el Nankatsu era un equipo mediocre (todo hay que decirlo), y como caido del cielo ahi llego Tsubasa Ohzora, cuando mas se le necesitaba , y nos ayudo a todos los miembros a entrenar para dar la talla en los partidos venideros. Y sobre todo, nos enseñor a ser amigos del balon y gracias a el subio nuestra autoestima.- mirando hacia el mencionado, añadio finalmente: De parte de todos nosotros, GRACIAS DE TODO CORAZON.

Nada mas terminar, la sala retumbaba en aplausos por el gran discurso pronunciado por el chico.

No sabia que hicieras discursos tan conmovedores, Ryo-kun- bromeo Yukari, susurrandole en la oreja.

Tal vez alguien me haya inspirado para hablar asi- le guiño el ojo a ella. Yukari le contesto con una sonrisa.

Por otro lado, Izumi y Kyo estaban estrechandose la mano por debajo de la mesa, entrelazando los dedos.

Después del discurso y del banquete, Kojiro y los demas amigos que no eran de Shizuoka se acercaron a donde estaba la bandera que se le habia regalado a Tsubasa para firmar, en los huecos restantes, entre ellos Shingo, que antes de ir para alla, le dio el mensaje a Kumi de que lo esperara en la terraza. Varios minutos después el chico la sorprendio con algo que tenia en la mano, una flor de papel, hecha con la servilleta. – Quieres salir conmigo?

Después de varios segundos de silencio, la chica alegremente se le tiro al cuello: - Si!- grito, y en un arrebato de pasion, lo beso en los labios. El correspondio el gesto de buen grado, rodeandola con los brazos. Asi, el benjamín( aparte de Takeshi, claro) del equipo de Japon quedo emparejado con la benjamina de las managers. En otra parte de la sala, alguien toco con la palma de la mano la espalda de Misaki, que estaba terminando de firmar la bandera:

Misaki-kun!

Hayakawa-san!

Siento llegar tan tarde. Pero el vuelo se habia retrasado.

Bueno, mejor tarde que nunca, no?

Si- asintio sonriendo.

Quieres dar una vuelta?

Buena idea.- Y fueron a pasear por los jardines cercanos al lugar de la celebración. Azumi Hayakawa, la amiga de Taro Misaki en Francia, tambien habia sido invitada al enlace. Al parecer a Tsubasa le habia hecho gracia esta chica, ya que le recordaba a Sanae de niña.

Estuvieron un buen rato charlando sobre que tal les iban las cosas, hasta que se produjo un largo silencio. Entonces Hayakawa se quedo pensando en aquella vez que Misaki abandono Francia para ir al instituto Nankatsu a hacer el bachillerato, y lo triste que se habia quedado en ese tiempo. "Ojala aquella vez me hubiera atrevido a decirle lo que sentia, PERO NO, preferi dejarle ir quedandome con la incertidumbre." Después de un largo rato, se percato de que Taro la estaba observando; y trato de decir algo. – Mi- Misaki-kun…- mas algo la bloqueaba, provocandole un nudo en la garganta. – Bueno… no… no… no importa- añadio luego, mirando sonrojada hacia otro lado. "Sere cobarde"- se reprocho a si misma. – Ya nos veremos en otro momento, tengo que felicitar a los recien casados como es debido.- Pero justo cuando se alejaba "huyendo", de esa desagradable situación, algo la freno impidiendo que se fuese de alli, o mejor dicho alguien: - Espera, por favor! Tengo algo que decirte. – Perpleja, y sujeta del brazo por la mano de Misaki se quedo ahi parada, expectante. – Desde hace bastante tiempo tu me… tu me gustas- pero lo ultimo lo dijo con una voz apenas audible, por lo que la chica dijo – Eh? No, no me he enterado lo siento- y aprovechando que la chica se acerco mas para oirlo, Taro la jalo un poco del brazo para atraerla mas hacia el y la beso de improviso. Aunque sorprendida al principio, pocos segundos mas tarde, Azumi correspondio el gesto cerrando los ojos. Asi se cumplio el dicho aquel de que de una boda sale otra boda, o como minimo nuevas parejas.

Varios meses mas tarde:

Ishizaki y Urabe estaban como no, discutiendo. Urabe diciendole a Ishizaki que no lo veia de futbolista profesional, aun habiendo ganado el World Youth junto con Tsubasa; que heredaria los baños publicos. Por su parte, Ryo le recriminaba a Urabe que el tendria que conformarse con el negocio de tofu de su familia, aunque hubiese formado parte del grupo de los siete. Alguien los interrumpio:

Ryo! Urabe-san!- era Yukari que tenia algo en la mano.

De donde vienes tan corriendo?

De correos!- contesto resoplando por el carreron que se habia dado para llegar hasta ahi.- Mirad esto!- les paso el sobre a los otros dos. Era la foto grupal de la boda de Tsubasa y Sanae.

Que bien salimos!- dijo Ishizaki, modestia aparte XD.

Son demasiado jóvenes, con veinte años como mucho, pero me alegro por ellos. Espero que esten bien alli en Barcelona- comento Yukari. Adjunta a la foto habia una carta, escrita por Sanae que decia: "Hola a todos, que tal por alla? Espero que bien, Tsubasa y yo poco a poco nos estamos acostumbrando a la vida en España, y Tsubasa por fin ha sido aceptado como titular en el Barcelona F.C. Ademas tengo una agradable noticia que daros, ¡estoy embarazada! De gemelos ni mas ni menos. Aun no hemos decidido los nombres, pero ya hemos pensado en Hayate y Daibu, pero en fin ya se vera. Desde luego, no podia haber tenido un mejor cumpleaños! Fui el 11 de abril al ginecologo a que me diera la doble sorpresa! Espero tener pronto noticias de vosotros. Un beso, Sanae!

Que bien! Embarazada!

Ya me imagino a dos mini replicas de Tsubasa por las calles de Barcelona, corriendo con el balon!- solto Ryo, riendose a carcajada limpia.

Y que lo digas XDD.

Todos estaban cumpliendo sus sueños uno por uno. Jun seria doctor y Yayoi enfermera. Matsuyama jugador profesional en Hokkaido, y Yoshiko estudiaria Quimica; ya que en Hokkaido habian muchas vacas y podria ganar mucho dinero pasteurizando la leche y demas cosas relacionados con el mundo de la granja y la ganaderia.

Y ahora Tsubasa y Sanae tambien estaban haciendo sus propias vidas fuera de Japon.

Varias horas mas tarde; Ishizaki se cito con Yukari en el parque de la primera cita. Sin que ella se lo esperara, Ryo se arrodillo delante de ella: Quieres casarte conmigo?- dijo, abriendo una cajita con un anillo dentro. – Claro que si, tonto! Si, quiero!- salto Yukari en sus brazos, aceptando la proposicion. Ryo le coloco despacio y con cuidado la sortija en la mano izquierda, que brillaba con el reflejo de luz que se habia colado por entre las ramas de los arboles.

Se besaron abrazados el uno al otro, con las expectativas de un futuro feliz juntos.

Fin de Admiradora Secreta.


End file.
